Super Hero High
And Super Hero High is a fan-made action figure/doll franchise and also a webseries made by a collaboration between Hasbro, Bandai, Mattel, and Toyfinity while also being a spin-off of Monster High and Ever After High. It is centered on the children of famous comic book, video game, anime, and manga and many other types of fictional characters (DC, Marvel, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, etc.) Note: I was inspired by Lady--Knight version on Deviantart and DC Superhero Girls to do this. All credit goes to both of them. Plot Summary Welcome to Super Hero High, a boarding school for the children of superheroes and supervillains. Meet Clara Kent, daughter of Superman and Alexis Luthor, daughter of Lex Luthor. Even though her father is evil, Alexis doesn't want to be evil like her father, so she and fellow villains decide to break free from the system, however Clara and her fellow heroes are against it, as they believe that they are destined for greatness while her brother Clark Jr. tries very hard to reform the other villain kids. Characters Heroes *Clara Kent (Daughter of Superman and Lois Lane) *Clark Kent Jr. (Son of Superman and Lois Lane) *Alexandra Luthor (Daughter of Earth-3 Lex Luthor) *Brenda Wayne (Daughter of Batman and Catwoman) *Damien Wayne (Son of Batman and Catwoman) *Jesse Quinzel (Daughter of The Jokester and Harleen Quinzel) *Marley Dent (Daughter of Uni-Face) *Kimi Kane (Daughter of Batwoman) *Aleana Bertenelli (Daughter of The Huntress and Question) *Jason Ryder (Son of The Creeper) *Diane Trevor (Daughter of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor) *Hallie Jordan (Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire) *Gary Gardner (Son of Guy Gardner) *Jill Stewart (Daughter of John Stewart) *Ariel Curry (Daughter of Aquaman and Queen Mera) *Arthur Curry Jr (Son of Aquaman and Queen Mera) *Bailey Allen (Daughter of The Flash and Iris Allen) *Billy Allen (Son of The Flash and Iris Allen) *Olivia Queen (Daughter of Green Arrow and Black Canary) *Yumi Yamashiro (Daughter of Katana) *Edwina O'Brian (Daughter of Plastic Man) *Edward O'Brian Jr. (Son of Plastic Man) *Alyssa Holland (Daughter of Swamp Thing) *Jasmine Reyes (Daughter of The Blue Beetle) *Marie McCabe (Daughter of Vixen) *Carla Hall (Daughter of Hawkman) *Shiera Saunders (Daughter of Hawkgirl) *Zelda Zatara (Daughter of Zatanna) *Michaela Carter (Daughter of Booster Gold) *Judy Hex (Daughter of Jonah Hex and Lashina) *J'ann J'onzz (Daughter of Martian Manhunter) *Patricia Parker (Daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson) *May Parker (Daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson) *Brett Banner/Homer Hulk (Son of The Hulk and Red She-Hulk) *Sandra Walters/Sassy She-Hulk (Daughter of The She-Hulk) *Rebecca Summers (Daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey) *Olana Munroe (Daughter of Storm and Black Panther) *Lana Howlett (Daughter of Wolverine) *Rouge LeBeau (Daughter of Rogue and Gambit) *Harry McCoy (Son of Beast) *Curtis Wagner (Son of Nightcrawler) *Natalie Romanov (Daughter of Black Widow) *Claire Barton (Daughter of Hawkeye) *Janine Blaze (Daughter of Ghost Rider and Rebecca Simpson) *Maya Murdock (Daughter of Daredevil and Elektra) *Petra Quail (Daughter of Star-Lord and Gamora) *Gamoro (Son of Star-Lord and Gamora) *Roxie Raccoon (Daughter of Rocket Raccoon) *Groota (Daughter of Groot) *Dru the Destroyer (Daughter of Drax the Destroyer) *Leona (Daughter of Leonardo) *Donna (Daughter of Donatello) *Raquel (Daughter of Raphael and Mona Lisa) *Michelle (Daughter of Michelangelo) *Cathy Sugar (Daughter of Bubbles and Boomer) *Connie Spice (Daughter of Buttercup and Butch) *Kelly Nice (Daughter of Blossom and Brick) *Delilah Astronomanov-McPherson aka Mandoom (Daughter of Dee-Dee and Mandark) *Debbie and Donny McPherson (Son and Daughter of Dexter) *Allie Rogers (Daughter of Captain America and Agent 13) *Anthony Stark (Son of Iron Man and Pepper Potts) *Camille Rhodes (Daughter of War Machine) *Tara Thorsdóttir (Daughter of Thor and Jane Foster) *Rachel Richards (Daughter of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Franklin Richards (Son of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Valeria Richards (Daughter of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman) *Jenny Storm (Daughter of The Human Torch) *Bea Grimm (Daughter of The Thing and Alicia Masters) *Prince Anole (Son of Princess Anelle and Morat) *Cassie Lang (Daughter of Ant-Man) *Lucy Maximoff (Daughter of Scarlet Witch) *Olaf Maximoff (Son of Quicksilver) *Grace Grant (Daughter of Tigra) *Erica Brooks (Daughter of Blade) *Rita Palmer (Daughter of The Atom and Princess Laethwyn) *Aaden Strange (Son of Doctor Strange) *Johnny Long (Son of Jake Long and Rose) *Clarissa Secord (Daughter of The Rocketeer and Jenny Blake) *Brittany Reid (Daughter of The Green Hornet) *Nora Radd (Daughter of The Silver Surfer) *Canine McGrath (Daughter of Cole McGrath) *Wilma Wilson (Daughter of Deadpool and Domino) *Jane Bond (Daughter of James Bond and Anya Amasova) *Danelica Lister (Daughter of Dave Lister) *Molly (Granddaughter of M) *Marsha Mind (Daughter of Megamind and Roxanne Ritchi) *Mila Metro (Daughter of Metro Man) *Uma Flux (Daughter of Aeon Flux and Trevor Goodchild) *Lisa Sherman (Daughter of Hellboy and Liz Sherman) *Ella Hammond (Daughter of V and Evey Hammond) *Fiona Gru (Daughter of Felonious Gru and Lucy Wilde) *Jodi Quest (Daughter of Jonny Quest and Jesse Bannon) *Bobbi Parr (Granddaughter of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl) *Hindi Hamada (Daughter of Hiro Hamada and Gogo Tomango) *Justine Scott (Daughter of the Red Ranger) *Bessy Cranston (Daughter of the Blue Ranger) *Zuri Taylor (Daughter of the Black Ranger) *Tia Kwan (Daughter of the Yellow Ranger) *Connie Hart (Daughter of the Pink Ranger) *Taylor Oliver (Daughter of the Green Ranger) *Gilda Maza (Daughter of Goliath and Elisa Maza) *Mary Agreste (Daughter of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Demi Fenton (Daughter of Danny Phantom and Sam Manson) *Roadkill Prime (Son of Optimus Prime) *Danny Mouse (Son of Danger Mouse and Jeopardy Mouse) *Albus Severus Potter (Son of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger) *Turbine (Daughter of Turbo) *Joe (Son of Throttle and Carbine) *Mojo (Son of Modo) *Vin (Son of Vinnie) *Peter the Platypus (Son of Perry the Platypus/Agent P) *He-Ro (Son of He-Man and Teela) *She-Re (Daughter of She-Ra and Bow) *John James Hatter (Son of Matt Hatter) *Planetra (Daughter of Captain Planet) *Alexander Bunny (Son of Ace Bunny and Lexi Bunny) *Lion-Cub (Son of Lion-O) *Penny Gadget (Niece of Inspector Gadget) *The Medic (Son of the Doctor) *Speedy the Hedgehog (Son of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose) *Quickspeed the Cat (Son of Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat) *Samuel and Sabrina Acorn (Son and Daughter of Sally Acorn) *Sharoge the Hedgehog (Son of Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat) *Tiknax the Echidna (Son of Knuckles and Tikal the Echidnas) *Francesco Mario (Son of Mario and Princess Peach) *Gus Tracy (Grandson of Jeff Tracy) *Wally Gordon (Son of Flash Gordon) *Cornelia "Duchess" Hauser (Daughter of Duke and Scarlet) *Marissa Flaireborn (Daughter of Flint) *Ren Tsukino (Son of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask) *Sword Rider (Son of Saber Rider) *Jacob Murphy (Son of RoboCop) *Jayden Frost (Son of Jack Frost and Toothiana) *Stephanie Ipkiss (Daughter of The Mask and Tina Carlyle) *Bess Lightyear (Daughter of Buzz Lightyear) *ChildShoutmon (Son of Shoutmon) *ChildAgumon (Son of Agumon) *ChildVeemon (Son of Veemon) *ChildAgunimon (Son of Agunimon) *ChildGaomon (Son of Gaomon) *ChildGuilmon (Son of Guilmon) *Cornelia the Stone Protector (Daughter of Cornelius the Stone Protector) *Billy O'Hare (Son of Bucky O'Hare) *Shinji (Son of Shiro) *Kevin (Son of Keith) *Lee (Son of Lance) *Perry (Son of Pidge) *Herc (Son of Hunk) *Turbo-Boy (Son of Turbo-Man) *Andrew MacGyver (Son of Angus MacGyver) *Chap (Son of Chip) *Dan (Son of Dale) *Gene Hackwrench (Son of Gadget Hackwrench) *Jean Monterery (Daughter of Monterery Jack) *Amber (Daughter of Zipper) *Mixer (Son of Hunter and Coleen) *Liam Bolton (Son of Ripster) *The Mite (Son of the Tick and American Maid) *Madeleine Trakker (Granddaughter of Matt Trakker) *Tyrus (Son of Allo) *Rex (Son of the DinoVenger T-Bone) *Staker Bros. (Sons of the SWAT Kats) *John Terrell (Son of Shaft) *Artemis (Daughter of Apollo the Cheetahman) *Aphrodite (Daughter of Aries the Cheetahman) *Athena (Daughter of Hercules the Cheetahman) *Steve Simian (Son of Captain Simian) *Cosmo Girl (Daughter of Astro Boy) *David Gale (Son of Dorothy Gale) *Glindorf the Good Warlock of the North (Son of Glinda the Good Witch of the North and The Wizard of Oz) *Olive Diggs (Daughter of The Wizard of Oz and Glinda the Good Witch of the North) *Princess Ozmine (Daughter of Princess Ozma) *Earthworm Jack (Son of Earthworm Jim and Princess What's-Her-Name) *Sidney Cooper (Son of Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox) *Pac-Boy (Son of Pac-Man) *Mega Girl (Daughter of Mega Man) *Atreya (Daughter of Atreyu) *Xenon (Son of Xena the Warrior Princess) *Cona (Daughter of Conan the Barbarian and Jezmine) *Ronin of the Wildfire (Son of Ryo of the Wildfire) *Matthew (Son of Isaac of Weyard) *Rena Kirk (Daughter of Captain James T. Kirk) *The Popeye Sons and Daughters (Sons and Daughters of Popeye and Olyve Oyl) *Sky (Son of Sora) *Kenneth Hayabusa (Son of Ryu Hayabusa) *Fred Lightning (Son of Ace Lightning) *George Guile (Son of Lt. Guile) *Archerina (Daughter of Archer) *Sue Volula Brenner (Daughter of Sam Brenner) *Rayboy (Son of Rayman and Ly) *Sparkstro (Son of Sparkster) *Elis di Auditore (Daughter of Ezio di Auditore) *Strider Hironobu (Son of Strider Hiryu) *Jack and Maggie Pan (Son and Daughter of Peter Pan and Tiger Lily) *Sixer (Son of Hazel) *Sammy Simmons (Son of Spawn) *Young the Rabbit (Son of Yin) *Yen the Rabbit (Daughter of Yang) *Sammy Masters (Son of Ken Masters, Ryu and Chun-Li) *Cheryumi Masters (Daughter of Ken Masters, Ryu and Chun-Li) *Ranical Masters (LGBT Son of Ken Masters, Ryu and Chun-Li) *Matthew and Marine Kino (Twin Children of Sailor Jupiter) *Alexander Mizuno (Son of Sailor Mercury) *Raine Hino (Daughter of Sailor Mars) *Kimiko Harukaz (Daughter of Doremi Harukaze) *Michiko Fujiwara (Daughter of Hazuki Fujiwara) *Natsuki Senoo (Daughter of Aiko Senoo) *Rei Segawa (Daughter of Onpu Segawa) *Suzume Asuka (Daughter of Momoko Asuka) *Flora Makihatayama (Daughter of Hana Makihatayama) *Mike Aino (Son of Sailor Venus) *John "Liger" Ninestein (Son of Dr. "Tiger" Ninestein) *Ahiiti (Son of Tahu) *Itihehuka (Son of Kopaka) *Itetewhenua (Son of Onua) *Itiragni (Son of Lewa) *Itikohatu (Son of Pohatu) *Waiiti (Daughter of Gali) *Maramaiti (Son of Takanuva) *Danielle Fortesque (Daughter of Sir Daniel Fortesque and Princess Kiya) *Damon Boxley (Son of Death Jr. and Pandora Boxley) *Jacob K. Hollister (Son of Jack Hollister/Skysurfer One) *Fiona the Guardian (Daughter of Bob the Guardian and Dot) *Steve Cooper (Son of Zach Cooper) *Michael McGrath (Son of Max MacGrath) *Richard Crawley (Son of Dr. Reed Crawley) *James Lightstar (Son of Prince Lightstar/Justin Steele) *Jerome Dredd (Son of Judge Dredd) *Chiyo (Daughter of Goku) *Olivia Centurion (Daughter of the Centurion from Altered Beast) *K.A.T.T. (Daughter of K.I.T.T.) *Hans Jayceson (Son of Jayce and Flora) *Samson Williams (Son of Sarah Williams and Jareth) *Lucas Skywalker (Son of Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker) *Hanna Solo (Daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa) *Socket (Son of Ratchet and Talwyn Apogee) *SuperBear (Son of SuperTed) *Cree Bandicoot (Daughter of Crash Bandicoot and Tawna) *Ashley Ketchum (Daughter of Ash Ketchum and Serena) *Isaac Belmont (Great-Grandson of Simon Belmont) *Jake Kazama (Son of Jin Kazama) *May Rocktansty (Daughter of Max Rockatansky) *Lee Irving (Son of Lloyd Irving) *Susan Reynolds (Daughter of Firestorm) *Angela Jones (Daughter of Firestar) *James Forbush (Son of Forbush Man) *David Leung (Son of Ang Leung) *Lee Aang (Son of Aang the Airbender and Katara) *Donald de la Vega (Son of Zorro) *Idaho Jones (Son of Indiana Jones) *Jayce Chan (Son of Jackie Chan) *The Bridesmaid (Daughter of the Bride from Kill Bill) *Idris McCloud (Son of Ace McCloud) *Raccoon McCloud (Son of Fox McCloud and Krystal) *Orion and Nova Star (Son and Daughter of Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry) *Tyler the Human (Son of Finn and Princess Bubblegum) *Captain Jackie (Daughter of Captain Jake and the Pirate Princess) *Samantha Quartz-Converse (Daughter of Steven Quartz-Universe and Connie Maheswaran) *Danelica Pines-Northwest (Daughter of Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest) *Saintz Haruno (Son of Sakura Haruno) *Trevor Magnus (Son of Magnus the Robot Fighter) *Artix (Son of Asterix) *Acmea (Daughter of the ACME Chief) *Jen Tennyson (Daughter of Ben Tennyson) *Jacqueline Atreides (Daughter of Paul Atreides and Chani) *Johnny Exler (Son of Action Man) *Ross Delgado (Son of Hoss Delgado and Eris) *Neil (Son of Agent Neo and Trinity) *Morphine (Daughter of Morpheus) *Aero the Dragon (Son of Spyro the Dragon and Cynder) *Gilla Grunt (Daughter of Gill Grunt and The Mermaid) *Tyler Happy (Son of Trigger Happy) *Eruptra (Daughter of Eruptor) *Stella Elf (Daughter of Stealth Elf) *Tara Finn (Daughter of Terafin) *Boomhilda (Daughter of Boomer) *Macy Ventura (Daughter of Ace Ventura and Melissa Robinson) *Rocky Bonanza (Adopted Son of Robo Bonanza) *Tyler the Tasmanian Tiger (Son of Ty and Shazza) *Arthur Murphy (Son of RoboCop) *Perry Venkman (Son of Peter Venkman) *Boruto Uzumaki (Son of Naruto and Hinata) *Himawari Uzumaki (Daughter of Naruto and Hinata) *Sarada Uchiha (Daughter of Sasuke and Sakura) *Locus Strife (Son of Cloud Strife) *Daniel Muto (Son of Yugi Muto and Rebecca Hawkins) *Ryan Wheeler (Son of Joey Wheeler) *Ken Yuki (Son of Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes) *Akira Fudo (Son of Yusei Fudo) *Jonathan Marsh (Son of J. T. Marsh) *Ned Burns (Son of Nara Burns) *Marie Weston (Daughter of Maggie Weston) *Robert Torres (Son of Rita Torres) *Keven Tagaki (Son of Kaz Tagaki) *Fox Bronski (Daughter of Wolf Bronski) *Alan DeLeon (Son of Alec DeLeon) *Marsalus (Son of Marsala) *Stylex (Son of Vytor the Starfire Champion) *Gadget the World Watcher (Son of Widget the World Watcher) *Jonny Bennet (Son of Jack Bennet from Bionic Six) *Z'naria (Daughter of Z'neth) *Wolf-Fox (Older Son of Ja-Kal) *Resse O'Connell (Granddaughter of Rick and Evey O'Connell) *Roxanne "Rox" Salazar (Daughter of Rex Salazar and Circe) *Kid-9 (Son of Cybersix) *Samurai Jaqueline (Daughter of Samurai Jack and Ashi) *Tamara Bach (Daughter of Space Ghost) *Luke Hunter-Coleen (Son of Hunter and Coleen) *Hannah Stoppable (Daughter of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable) *Princess Phoenix Diaz-Butterfly (Daughter of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz) *Prince Comet Diaz-Butterfly (Son of Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz) *Davey Kong (Son of Donkey and Candy Kong) *Princess Zandra (Daughter of King Zandor and Queen Tara) *Zane Saturday (Son of Zak Saturday and Wadi) *Bentley Zero (Son of Penn Zero and Sashi Kobayashi) *Dru Mallard (Daughter of Darkwing Duck and Morgana McCawber) *Horatio Uno/Numbuh 1362 (Son of Nigel Uno and Rachel McKenzie) *Antonio Gilligan (Son of Hoagie P Gilligan and Abigail Lincoln) *Rufus Beatles (Son of Wally Beatles and Kuki Sanban) *Elliott Puppy (Son of Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell) *Milton (Son of Mordecai and Stef) *Digby (Son of Rigby and Eileen) *Zak (Son of Jak and Keira) *Mak Storm (Daughter of Zak Storm and Cece) *Mordecai Fillmore (Son of Cornelius Fillmore and Ingrid Third) *Rigby Pedrosa (Son of Raimundo Pedrosa and Kimiko Tohomiko) *David Vale (Son of Dante Vale) *Lee Lambert (Son of Lok Lambert) *Alex Hopper (Son of Aelita Hopper) *Oliver Della Robbia (Son of Odd Della Robbia) *Yaakov Stern (Son of Ulrich Stern) *Yuko Ishiyama (Daughter of Yumi Ishiyama) *Jacob Belpois (Son of Jeremy Belpois) *James (Son of Jay) *Ollie (Son of Odie) *Harry (Son of Herry) *Alex (Son of Atlanta) *Ariana (Daughter of Archie) *Thomas (Son of Teresa) *Neville (Son of Neil) *Rex Maxwell (Son of Rolf Maxwell) *Clawde (Son of Claw the Cat) *Eddy (Son of Edison the Mouse) *William Vandom (Son of Will Vandom) *Arlong Lair (Son of Irma Lair) *Lochlyn Cook (Son of Taranee Cook) *Christopher Hale (Son of Cornelia Hale) *Kim Lin (Son of Hay Lin) *Jim Lake III (Son of Jim Lake Jr and Claire) *Artura Penn (Daughter of Artha Penn) *Simon Collins (Son of the Servo Program) *James Power (Son of Captain Power) *Dino Velociro (Son of Dino Tyranno) *Ja-Konner (Younger Son of Ja-Kal) *Atari and Chira (Son and Daughter of Chiro) *Evan Shane (Son of Eli Shane) *Conner California (Son of Captain California) *Mike Steele-Hart (Son of Ryan Steele and Kaitlin Star) *James Reese (Son of J.B. Reese) *Q*Beth (Daughter of Q*Bert) *Quickgold the Silverhawk (Son of Quicksilver the Silverhawk) *Mack (Son of Mako the Tigershark) *Marshall Rachel BraveStarr (Daughter of BraveStarr and Judge J.B. McBride) *Milk Montana (Son of Marshall Moo Montana) *Arga the Lioness (Daughter of Argaï the Lion) *Stardog (Son of Starfox the Eternal) *Serse (Son of Sersi) *Ikaro (Son of Ikaris) *Harmis (Son of Makkari) *Pipey (Son of Sprite) *Aginaros (Son of Aginar) *Noah the Remembered One (Son of Gilgamesh the Forgotten One) *Hef (Son of Phastos) *Elysio (Son of Elysius) *Affio (Son of Thena) *Zeos (Son of Zuras) *Lepus Saint Sasuke (Son of Pegasus Saint Seiya) *Lupus Saint Ryo (Son of Draco Saint Shiryu) *Chamaeleon Saint Hiryu (Son of Cygnus Saint Hyoga) *Musca Saint Joe (Son of Andromeda Saint Shun) *Ursa Major Saint Takeru (Son of Phoenix Saint Ikki) *Slipper the Eagle (Son of Slipstream the Eagle) *Leon the Lion Cub (Son of Lionheart the Lion) *Willy the Bear (Son of Wreckless the Bear) *Surfy the Dolphin (Son of Surfstreak the Dolphin) *Arenbi the Kangaroo (Son of Hip Hop the Kangaroo) *Argon (Son of Argus the Protecton) *Leorichard (Son of Leorick the Spectral Knight) *Jerrico Benton (Son of Jem) *Leader-2 (Son of Leader-1) *Idris Pentecost (Son of Stackar Pentecost) *Pauline "Cowgirl" Corbin (Daughter of Paul "Crowbar" Corbin) *Wilma Stronghold (Daughter of Will Stronghold and Layla Williams) *Rayna Garrison (Daughter of Bloodshot) *Petra Stancheck (Daughter of Sting) *Fred Herbert (Son of Faith Herbert) *Cornelius King (Son of Ninjak) *Archera and Sis Armstrong (Daughters of Archer and Armstrong) *Gerard (Son of the Eternal Warrior) *Serena Solar (Daughter of Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom) *Michelle LeRoi (Daughter of the Shadowman) *Dominick Wylie (Son of X-O Manowar) *Quintin and Woods (Sons of Quantum and Woody) *Cedric Barbell (Son of Captain Barbell) *Darnus (Son of Darna) *Krrish Jr. (Son of Krrish) *Ra-Two (Son of Ra-One) *Karol Walker (Daughter of the Phantom) *Mandra the Magician (Daughter of Mandrake the Magician) *Lothra (Daughter of Lothar) *Eleven (Son of Twelve from Twelve Forever) *Queena (Daughter of Kingo) *Jibanyus (Son of Jibanyan) *Darla Dare (Daughter of Dan Dare) *Frank Matthews (Son of Captain Scarlet) *Trevor Tempest (Son of Troy Tempest) *Perry Jackson (Son of Percy Jackson; Grandson of Poseidon) *Rocket (Son of Socket the Duck) *Tristar (Son of Ristar) *Monkey D. Lilly (Daughter of Monkey D. Luffy) *Zenka (Neice of Zenki) *Connor (Son of Kamen Rider Dragon Knight) *Yakov, Donnie, and Wakov Warner (Sons of Yakko, Dot, and Wakko Warner) *Skyflare (Son of Space Sheriff Skyfire) *Olorex (Son of Olorun) *Socket J. Squirrel (Daughter of Rocket J. Squirrel) *Benjamina J. Moose (Daughter of Bullwinkle J. Moose) *Ultraboy (Son of Ultraman Ichigo) *Scooby-Dee (Daughter of Scooby-Doo) *Hongo Takeru (Son of Kamen Rider Ichigo) *Aslara (Daughter of Aslan) *Layla Cranston (Stepdaughter of the Shadow) *Gekka Kamen (Son of Gekko Kamen) *Salt Bear and Pepper Bear (Son and Daughter of Tenderheart Bear) *Kumamaru (Son of Lion Maru) *Rurouni Henshin (Son of Rurouni Kenshin) *Rey Amy (Daughter of Amuro Ray) *Quintin McLeod (Son of Connor McLeod) *The Queen (Daughter of the King from DC Comics) *Huron (Son of Horus) *Gokaider (Son of Kikaider) *Sanagiboy/Inazuboy (Son of Sanagiman/Inazuman) *Rami (Daughter of Rama and Sita) *Rex Ramses (Son of Ra) *Terry Odinson (Grandson of Odin) *Constantine Millhone (Son of Kinsey Millhone) *Kaiketsu Zubata (Son of Kaiketsu Zubat) *Quintin Coatl (Son of Quetzalcoatl) *Alan Mazda (Son of Ahura Mazda) *Ches (Daughter of Chase from Fighting Foodons) *Burgerdiera (Daughter of the Burgerdier General) *S.H.E.E.P. (Daughters of the R.A.M.S.) *Koterasu (Grandson of Amaterasu) *Susan Noo (Daughter of Susa-No-Wo) *Claire Dagda (Daughter of the Dagda) *Thunder McQueen (Son of Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera) *Rusty Crophopper (Son of Dusty Crophopper) *Alvin Liddel (Son of Alice) *The White Princess (Daughter of the White Queen) *Gluey Skab (Son of Gluskab) *JC Hammer (Son of Hammerman) *Violet (Daughter of Scarlet the Super Drag) *Emerald (Daughter of Sapphire the Super Drag) *Orange (Daughter of Lemon the Super Drag) *Taiyouyomi (Daughter of Tsukuyomi) *Drek (Grandson of Shrek and Princess Fiona) *Kermit Heketmeses (Son of Heket and Haroldis) *Allcolor Brite (Son of Rainbow Brite) *Little Max (Nephew of Littlefoot) *Sarah (Neice of Cera) *Eggy (Nephew of Ducky and Spike) *Nodon (Nephew of Petrie) *Rex (Nephew of Chomper) *Amber (Neice of Ruby) *Lee Flintstone (Grandson of Fred and Wilma Flintstone) *Isaac McDuck (Son of Scrooge McDuck) *Solar Slammer (Son of Sun Slammer) *Benjamin Tucker Jr. (Son of Solarman) *Kevin Kann (Son of Kukulkan) *Wingchase (Daughter of Ultra Magnus and Windblade) *Black Yamoto (Son of Shadow Yamoto) *Alex Stone (Son of Axel Stone) *DaYS (Son of NiGHTS) *Shang-Chung (Son of Shang-Chi) *Turaka (Daughter of Joseph Turok) *Yvonne Yemjojason (Daughter of Yemoja) *Michael Mitchell (Son of Multultu) *Michelle Mitchell (Daughter of Minawara) *Curly, Moe, and Larry Hindu (Nephews of Brahman, Vishnu, and Shiva) *Alan McKee (Son of Livewire from Valiant Comics) *Sei Fong (Son of Doctor Mirage) *Goodrock (Daughter of Badrock) *Boris Batson (Son of Shazam/Billy Batson) *Vouge (Son of Vogue) *Trollsa (Daughter of Troll) *Ripper (Son of Riptide) *Cathedral (Son of Chapel) *Livehard (Daughter of Diehard) *Invincibelle (Daughter of Invincible) *Cement (Son of Concrete) *Hacker and Slasher (Twin children of Hack and Slash) *The Girls (Daughters of the Boys) *August Powers (Daughter of Austin Powers and Felicity Shagwell) *Shazzana (Daughter of Shazzan) *Tara/Mightara (Daughter of Mightor and Sheera) *Rachael Randall (Daughter of Birdman) *Michael Fitzgerald (Son of Shamrock) *Isaac Wright (Son of Micromax) *Alan Racine (Son of Le Peregrine) *David Dolittle (Great-Grandson of Doctor Dolittle) *James R. Thornberry (Son of Eliza Thornberry) *Starpup (Son of Stardog) *Turbokitten(Son of Turbocat) *Day of the Dead Kid (Son-in-law of Halloween Man) *Max the Model (Son of Millie the Model) *Henry Griswold (Son of Sgt. Kabukiman NYPD) *Violenca Machetesdottir (Daughter of Machete) *Spy Kids Jr. (Sons and Daughters of the Spy Kids) *James Power (Son of Alex Power and Katie Power) *Jamie Power (Daughter of Jack Power and Julie Power) *Hoboette with a Shotgun (Daughter of the Hobo with a Shotgun) *Shaaktiwoman (Daughter of Shaaktiman) *Kung Fury Jr. (Son of Kung Fury) *Blitzer Lightning (Son of Blitzkrieger) *Abdulla Qumar (Daughter of the Arabian Knight) *BoBo (Son of AiAi) *Ulalo (Son of Ulala) *Temba (Daughter of Tembo the Badass Elephant) *Simon Gideon (Son of Sam Gideon) *Samba de Amiga (Stepdaughter of Samba de Amigo) *Wilhelmina Hatcher (Daughter of Billy Hatcher) *ChuChild (Son of Chuih and ChuPea) *Alistair Landale (Son of Alis Landale) *Opason (Son of Opa-Opa) *Acrocentury (Son of Acroyear) *Kevin Millhone (Son of Kinsey Millhone) *Jessie Strongbow (Daughter of American Eagle) *Fred Mittelstaedt (Son of Blitzkrieger) *Volta the Squirrel (Daughter of Volt the Squirrel) *Maxine the Beaver (Daughter of Max the Beaver) *Samuela the Owl (Daughter of Sammy the Owl) *Lucius the Fox (Son of Lucy the Fox) *Welkina Gunther (Daughter of Welkin Gunther) *The Heroine (Daughter of the Hero from Chain Chronicle) *Space Harriet (Daughter of the Space Harrier) *Bleat (Daughter of Beat from Jet Set Radio/Jet Grind Radio) *Rent-a-Heroine (Niece of Rent-A-Hero) *Ashira Yuki (Daughter of Akira Yuki) Villains *Alexis Luthor (Daughter of Lex Luthor and Lana Lang) *Micheal "Mikey" Graves (Son of Mercy Graves) *Villa Dax (Daughter of Brainiac) *Dar-Zod (Daughter of General Zod and Faora) *Gxyzptlk (Daughter of Mr. Mxyzptlk and Gsptlsnz) *Bizarria (Daughter of Bizarro) *Winnie Schlott (Daughter of The Toyman) *Logan (Son of Lobo) *Leena Willis (Daughter of Livewire) *Hailey Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Jerome Quinn (Son of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Jaclyn Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Holly Quinn (Daughter of The Joker and Harley Quinn) *Sabrina Kyle (Daughter of Catwoman and Batman) *Felicia Minerva (Daughter of The Cheetah) *Cerise Troy (Daughter of Circe) *Tenaya Sur (Daughter of Sinestro) *Karen Jordan (Daughter of Green Lantern and Star Sapphire) *Samantha Wilson (Daughter of Deathstroke) *Wanda Tockman (Daughter of The Clock King) *Jessica Hyde (Daughter of Black Manta) *Kelly Fisherman (Daughter of The Fisherman) *Olga Norm (Daughter of Ocean Master) *Tanya al Ghul (Daughter of Talia al Ghul) *Sarah Woosan (Daughter of Lady Shiva) *Jolie Crane (Daughter of The Scarecrow) *Janice Tetch (Daughter of The Mad Hatter) *Winona Jones (Daughter of Killer Croc) *Bella Carlo (Daughter of Clayface) *Freddie Lawton (Daughter of Deadshot) *Sally Grundy (Daughter of Solomon Grundy) *Harley Dent (Daughter of Two-Face) *Rebecca Sionis (Daughter of Black Mask) *Bana (Daughter of Bane) *Erin Nygma (Daughter of The Riddler) *Eric Nygma (Son of The Riddler) *Penelope Cobblepot (Daughter of The Penguin) *Rose Isley (Daughter of Poison Ivy) *Victoria Fries (Daughter of Mr. Freeze and Nora Fries) *Kira Langstrom (Daughter of Man-Bat) *Oliver Flannegan (Son of The Ratcatcher) *Lyla Bolton (Daughter of Lock-Up) *Terra Wayne (Daughter of Owlman and The White Rabbit) *Drucilla Walker (Daughter of Killer Moth) *Gilda Lynns (Daughter of Firefly) *Trixie Blake (Daughter of Catman) *Lena Snart (Daughter of Captain Cold) *Eva Thawne (Daughter of Professor Zoom) *Muriel Rory (Daughter of Heat Wave) *Marilyn Mardon (Daughter of Weather Wizard) *Darcy Harkness (Daughter of Captain Boomerang) *Greta Grodd (Daughter of Gorilla Grodd and Giganta) *Frederick Faust (Son of Felix Faust) *Laura Crock (Daughter of The Sportsmaster and Huntress) *Darthseid (Grandson of Darkseid) *Carly Sands (Daughter of Shadow Thief) *Oscar Octavius (Son of Doctor Octopus and The Stunner) *Oswald Octavius (Son of Doctor Octopus and The Stunner) *Ahab Octavius (Son of Doctor Octopus and The Stunner) *Ellen Brock (Daughter of Venom and She-Venom) *Alice Sytsevich (Daughter of Rhino) *Adam Toomes (Son of The Vulture) *Matthew Dillon (Son of Electro) *Chrissy Connors (Daughter of The Lizard) *Felix Hardy (Son of Black Cat) *Sergie Kravenoff (Daughter of Kraven the Hunter and Calypso) *Sandy Baker (Daughter of The Sandman) *Martha Gargan (Daughter of Scorpion) *Harriet Osborn (Daughter of Green Goblin II) *Jonathan Jameson (Grandson of J. Jonah Jameson) *Rena the Accuser (Daughter of Ronan the Accuser) *Ava The Accuser (Daughter of Ronan The Accuser) *Thana (Daughter of Thanos) *Renee Darkholme (Daughter of Mystique) *Veronica Creed (Daughter of Sabertooth) *Dana Marko (Daughter of The Juggernaut) *Morticia Toynbee (Daughter of Toad) *Jeannie Summers (Daughter of Cyclops and Jean Grey) *James Wyngarde (Son of Mastermind) *Serena Shaw (Daughter of Sebastian Shaw and Madelyne Pryor) *Emily Frost (Daughter of Emma Frost) *Gabi Summers (Daughter of Vulcan and Deathbird) *Selina Ford (Daughter of Wither and Selene) *Kai Saki (Grandson of The Shredder) *Beatrice Stockman (Daughter of Baxter Stockman) *Christina Snow (Daughter of Killer Frost) *Moja Jojo (Daughter of Mojo Jojo) *Her (Daughter of Him) *Fanny Lumpkins (Daughter of Fuzzy Lumpkins) *Duchess Morbucks (Daughter of Princess Morbucks) *The Gangreen Sons (Sons of the Gangreen Gang) *Serena (Daughter of Sedusa) *The Amoeba Girls (Daughters of the Amoeba Boys) *Lani Lokisdotter (Daughter of Loki) *Gale Khan (Daughter of the Mandarin) *Vanessa Von Doom (Daughter of Doctor Doom) *Henrietta Elder (Daughter of The Mole Man) *King Moraeus (Son of Morat and Princess Anelle) *Anna Enchantress (Daughter of The Enchantress) *Joanna Shmidt (Daughter of Red Skull) *John Cross (Son of Yellowjacket) *B.O.B (Son of M.O.D.O.K) *Artemis Zola (Daughter of Arnim Zola) *Kevin Sterns (Son of The Leader) *Tom Blonsky (Son of The Abomination) *Ursa (Daughter of Ultron) *Arkus (Son of Arkon) *Chloe Garthwaite (Daughter of Wrecker) *Julia Camp (Daugther of Bulldozer) *Odelia Calusky (Daughter of Piledriver) *Hazel Franklin (Daughter of Thunderball) *Galaxy (Son of Galactus) *Ernestine Blofeld (Daughter of Ernst Stavro Blofeld) *Aurora Goldfinger (Daughter of Auric Goldfinger) *Julian No (Son of Dr. No) *Hilda Drax (Daughter of Hugo Drax) *Francesca Scaramanga (Daughter of Francesco Scaramanga) *Maxine Zorin (Daughter of Max Zorin) *Jaws Jr. (Son of Jaws) *WeirdChore (Son of Oddjob) *Anastasia Trevelyan (Daughter of Alec Trevelyan and Xenia Onatopp) *Electra Zorkas (Daughter of Renard and Elektra King) *Mal Stewart (Daughter of Tighten) *Teresa Goodchild (Daughter of Aeon Flux and Trevor Goodchild) *Vega Perkins (Daughter of Vector) *Esmeralda Perez (Daughter of El Macho) *Starla Overkill (Granddaughter of Scarlet and Herb Overkill) *Billie Bratt (Daughter of Balthazar Bratt) *Anya Zin (Granddaughter of Dr. Zin) *Lizzy Pines (Daughter of Syndrome and Mirage) *Amanda Callaghan (Granddaughter of Yokai) *Rina Repulsa (Daughter of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd) *Ivana Ooze (Daughter of Ivan Ooze) *Denise Xanatos (Daughter of David Xanatos and Fox) *Alex Xanatos (Son of David Xanatos and Fox) *Ramona (Daughter of Demona and Thailog) *Hermione Moth (Daughter of Hawk Moth) *Victor Masters (Son of Vlad Plasmius and Penelope Spectra) *Negatron (Son of Megatron) *Sykes Greenback (Son of Baron Silas Greenback) *Gina Gagne (Daughter of Greg Gagne) *Lester Limberger (Son of Lawrence Limberger) *Heinrich Doofenshmirtz (Grandson of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz) *Skeletra (Daughter of Skeletor and Evil-Lyn) *Hordrake (Son of Hordak and Catra) *Signora (Daughter of Lord Tenoroc) *Nicholas Blight (Son of Dr. Blight) *Optimatra (Daughter of Optimatus) *Bigger (Son of Massive) *Sunn-Set (Daughter of Mumm-Ra) *Talon Claw (Nephew of Dr. George Claw) *Dathis (Daughter of Davros) *Isaac Robotnik (Son of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik) *Brunhilde Koopa (Daughter of Bowser) *The Claw (Daughter of the Hood) *The Repairer (Son of the Mechanic (Thunderbirds)) *The Zombite Children (Sons and Daughters of the Zombites) *Mira (Daughter of Ming the Merciless) *New Snake (Son of Cobra Commander) *Natasha Destro (Daughter of Destro and The Baroness) *Prince Ambrose (Son of Queen Beryl) *Nemesis Jr. (Son of Nemesis) *ED-210 (Son of ED-209) *Vortrap (Son of Lord Vortech) *Penn Black (Son of Pitch Black) *Princess Zira (Daughter of Emperor Zurg) *Myotismon Jr. (Son of Myotismon) *Zinka (Daughter of Zok) *KILLETH (Son of KOMPLEX) *Morton "Rascal" Lotor (Son of Prince Lotor) *James Dementor (Son of Dementor) *Kevina Murdoch (Daughter of Murdoch) *Thin Cat (Great-Grandson of Fat Cat) *Lee Piranoid (Son of Dr. Piranoid) *George Parvo (Son of General Parvo) *Stoolhead Chippendale (Son of Chairface Chippendale) *Ellen Seed (Daughter of El Seed) *The Breadmistress (Daughter of The Breadmaster) *Vicki LeStrange (Son of Lord Voldemort and Bellatrix LeStrange) *Drake Malfoy (Son of Draco Malfoy) *Mila Mayhem (Daughter of Miles Mayhem) *Napoleon Rex (Son of Genghis Rex) *Badder Rap (Son of Bad Rap) *Futuremaster (Son of the Pastmaster) *Warfox (Daughter of Warwolf) *Mortima (Daughter of Dr. Morbis) *Nebulus (Stepson of Lord Nebula) *Peter Stone (Grandson of President Stone) *Wicked Warlock of the West (Son of the Wicked Witch of the West and the Jester of Oz) *Nome Princess (Daughter of the Nome King) *Prince Eagle-For-An-Arm (Son of Queen Slug-For-A-Butt) *Professor Donkey-For-A-Head (Son of Professor Monkey-For-A-Head) *Psy-Dove (Daughter of Psy-Crow) *Evil Jr. (Son of Evil the Cat) *Tam the Killer Goldfish (Son of Bob the Killer Goldfish) *Mortimer Clockwerk (Son of Clockwerk) *Jaqueline Betrayus Spheros (Daughter of Lord Betrayus Spheros) *Max Wily (Son of Dr. Wily) *Chase Hazard (Daughter of Major Chip Hazard) *Bloodclot (Son of General Woundwort) *The Night Mistress (Daughter of the Night Master) *Yung-Star (Son of Zelda the Space Hag) *Pouriiti (Son of Makuta Teridax) *Jasper and Hillary Hook (Son and Daughter of Captain James Hook and Red Jessica) *Ms. Smee (Daughter of Mr. Smee) *Zora (Daughter of Zarok) *Regina Palethorn (Daughter of Lord Palethorn) *Marah (Daughter of Moloch) *Fury (Son of Furi) *Ultrabyte (Son of Megabyte) *Masque (Son of Hexidecimal) *Chilla (Daughter of Frieza) *K.I.L.L. (Son of K.A.R.R.) *Samantha Boss (Daughter of Saw Boss) *Cedric Dax (Son of Commander Dax) *Blueeye (Son of Redeye) *Princess Jarah (Daughter of Jareth and Sarah Williams) *Darth Mala (Daughter of Darth Maul) *Darla Nefarious (Daughter of Dr. Nefarious) *Neila Cortex (Daughter of Dr. Neo Cortex) *Jesse and Jane (Son and Daughter of Jessie and James) *Eduardo Monastario (Son of Captain Monastario) *Prince Azulo (Son of Princess Azula) *Ozarius (Son of Fire Lord Ozai) *Drago (Son of Shendu) *No-Soul (Son of No-Heart) *Smacky the Dummy (Son of Slappy the Dummy and Mary-Ellen) *Conner Sandiego (Son of Carmen Sandiego) *Vilga (Daughter of Vilgax) *Mira Morningstar (Daughter of Mike Morningstar and Charmcaster) *Henry Harkonnen (Son of Baron Vladimir Harkonnen) *Skinner Dastardly (Son of Dick Dastardly) *Mel Gargamel (Son of Gargamel) *David Exler (Son of Dr. X) *Jacob Smith (Son of Agent Smith) *Jared Cramp (Son of Wayne Cramp) *Riptor (Son of Ripto) *Kaotica (Daughter of Kaos) *Bert Cass (Son of Boss Cass) *The Ice Prince (Son of The Ice King) *Apollox (Son of Phaeton) *Isis (Daughter of Imhotep and Anck Su Namun) *Vicky Van Kliess (Daughter of Van Kliess) *Aka (Daughter of Aku) *Zara (Daughter of Zorak) *The Creature Prince (Son of The Creature King) *Braa (Daughter of Brak) *Metalla (Daughter of Metallus) *Blaze Widow (Daughter of Black Widow/Spider Woman) *Moltara (Daughter of Moltar) *Garreth Pavro (Son of General Pavro) *Daryl Drakken (Daughter of Dr. Drakken) *Nego (Son of Shego) *Prince Lugo (Son of King Ludo) *Prince Kirk K.Rool (Son of King K.Rool) *Dora Tyrell (Daughter of Dorian Tyrell) *Neyla Pretorius (Daughter of Dr. Pretorius) *Lenny the Shark (Son of Lonnie the Shark) *Richard Neilsen (Son of Channel Surfer) *Buccacini the Cheese Wizard (Son of Gorgonzola the Cheese Witch) *Fran Drizzle (Daughter of The Tempest) *Brian Stingman (Son of The Stinger) *Lady Hater (Daughter of Lord Hater and Lady Dominator) *Vlad Argost (Son of V.V. Argost) *Robert Rippen (Son of Rippen) *Elmyra Sputterspark (Daughter of Megavolt) *Quackerjill (Daughter of Quackerjack) *Regina Bushroot (Daughter of Bushroot) *Wilhelmina Tuskerini (Daughter of Tuskerini) *Ruth Flood (Daughter of The Liquidator) *Negadru (Daughter of Negaduck) *Antoine Cipher (Son of Bill Cipher) *Vittorio Snaptrap (Son of Verminious Snaptrap) *Anti-Peeps (Son of Anti-Pops) *Son (Son of Father) *The Delightful Daughters From Down the Lane (Daughters of the DCFDTL) *Nellie Jelly (Daughter of Knightbrace) *Stefan Stickybeard (Son of Stickybeard) *Grimhilde Stuffum (Grandaughter of Grandma Stuffum) *The Toilenatress (Daughter of the Toilenator) *Countess Spankulot (Daughter of Count Spankulot) *Conrad Cold (Son of the Common Cold) *Crash Lincoln (Son of Cree Lincoln) *Ms. Wink (Daughter of Mr. Wink) *Ms. Fibb (Daughter of Mr. Fibb) *Marlene Ferguson (Granddaughter of GBF) *Gal Acheron (Daughter of Gol Acheron) *Moro Acheron (Son of Maia Acheron) *Skulliva (Daughter of Skullivar) *Krona (Daughter of Kronus) *XANADU (Son of XANA) *Vincent Veloci (Son of Victor Veloci) *Eden Deavor (Daughter of the Screenslaver) *Princess Phobia (Daughter of Prince Phobos) *Sinist-R (Son of Naz-T) *Kilokate (Daughter of Kilokhan) *Mooran Paynn (Daughter of Moordryd Paynn) *Lee Dread (Son of Lord Dread) *Ruby Ryugu (Daughter of Diamond Ryugu) *Scarab-kun (Son of Scarab) *The Skeleton Prince (Son of the Skeleton King) *Kevin Ziktor (Son of Grimlord) *Mon*Stra (Daughter of Mon*Star) *T-Rayna (Daughter of T-Ray) *Alexis Paine (Daughter of Alexander Paine) *Trevor Blakk (Son of Dr. Thaddeus Blakk) *Baroness Praxim (Daughter of Baron Praxim) *Tabitha Hex (Daughter of Tex Hex and Vypra) *Dark Prince Orialus (Son of Dark Queen Oriale) *Nemesistro (Son of Nemesis the Terrakor) *Darkstro (Son of Darkstorm the Darkling Lord) *Ra-Amon (Daughter of Wrath-Amon) *Passionus (Son of Pizzazz the Misfit) *Roulette O'Hare (Daughter of Blackjack O'Hare) *Nazgara (Daughter of Nazgar) *Cy-Destroy (Son of Cy-Kill) *Gil Greyson (Son of Royal Pain) *Gekko Morris (Son of Gekko Moriah) *Feara Lokisdotter (Daughter of Loki from The Mask) *General Deusa (Daughter of General Deuse) *Mistressmind (Daughter of Mastermind) *Ringmistress (Daughter of the Ringmaster from Loonatics Unleashed) *Dr. David Dare (Son of Dr. Dare) *Gerard Xaviax (Son of General Xaviax) *Pinkina and Braina (Daughters of the Pinky and the Brain) *Thomas and Somaht (Twin Sons of Tomax and Xamot) *Bianca Badenov and Nikolai Fatale (Son and Daughter of Boris Badenov and Natasha Fatale) *Famke Leader (Daughter of Fearless Leader) *Mindbendra (Daughter of Dr. Mindbender) *Jadina (Daughter of the White Witch Jadis) *Shishio Mako (Daughter of Makoto Shishio) *Charata Aznable (Daughter of Char Annabel) *Hakiader Jr. (Son of Hakaider) *Tezzy the Wicked (Son of Tezcatlipoca) *Evilbog (Son of Chernobog) *Amatsu-No-Honoo (Son of Amatsu-Mikaboshi) *Seti (Son of Set and Sekhmet) *Ahriman (Daughter of Ahriman) *Lady Mila Axelrod (Daughter of Sir Miles Axelrod) *The Prince of Hearts (Son of The Queen of Hearts) *Milly Sumis (Daughter of Malsumis) *Percy Charming (Son of Prince Charming and Rapunzel) *Smurky Dismal (Son of Murky Dismal) *Sharpjaws (Nephew of Sharptooth) *Evilheart Glomgold (Son of Flintheart Glomgold) *Sorcerio DeSpell (Son of Magica DeSpell) *The Beagle Girls (Daughters of the Beagle Boys) *Deviant Leader Druggy (Son of Druig) *Lunar Slammer (Son of Shadow Slammer) *Wizewoman the Wily (Daughter of Wizeman the Wicked) *Alan Wanbin (Son of Wambeen) *Tadashi Harada (Son of Toyo Harada) *The Eight (Sons and Daughters of Vought International's The Seven) *Debbie Evil (Granddaughter of Dr. Evil and Frau Farbissina) *KapuKapu Junior (Son of KapuKapu) *Baroness Karza (Granddaughter of Baron Karza) Sidekicks *Robyn Grayson (Daughter of Nightwing and Starfire) *Tina Drake (Daughter of Robin II and Catgirl) *Betty Gordon (Daughter of Batgirl) *Bonnie Mite (Daughter of Bat-Mite) *Vincent Vale (Son of Vicki Vale) *Wendee West (Daughter of Kid Flash and Jinx) *Verona Stone (Daughter of Cyborg) *Carly Sandsmark (Daughter of Wonder Girl) *Dana Troy (Daughter of Donna Troy) *Ninalene Fury (Daughter of Nick Fury) *Ren Harper (Daughter of Speedy and Cheshire) *Gwen (Daughter of Aqualad) *Carol Beecher-Duncan (Daughter of Bumblebee) *Gabriella Logan (Daughter of Beast Boy and Raven) *Rowen Logan (Son of Beast Boy and Raven) *Katie Danvers (Daughter of Supergirl and Braniac 5) *Mavis Kent (Daughter of Superboy and Miss Martian) *Josie Lee (Daughter of Jubilee) *Mike Coulson (Son of Phil Coulson) *Ray Jones (Son of A-Bomb) *Kat (Daughter of Kato) *Felicity Leiter (Daughter of Felix Leiter) *Quincy (Grandson of Q) *Artie O'Neil-Jones (Son of April O'Neil and Casey Jones) *Cassidy O'Neil-Jones (Daughter of April O'Neil and Casey Jones) *Mona (Daughter of Minion) *Minnie Minion (Daughter of The Minions) *Nellie Nefario (Granddaughter of Dr. Nefario) *Abby Sapien (Daughter of Abe Sapien) *Shanti Singh (Daughter of Hadji) *Rosita Montoya (Daughter of Renee Montoya) *Shirley Bullock (Daughter of Harvey Bullock) *Libbi Best (Daughter of Frozone and Honey) *Fran (Daughter of Fredzilla) *Sweetie Lemon (Daughter of Honey Lemon) *Wally-No-Ginger (Son of Wasabi) *Alpha 5.2 (Son of Alpha 5) *Angelina (Daughter of Broadway and Angela) *Layla (Daughter of Lexington) *Hedy (Granddaughter of Hudson) *Bella (Daughter of Brooklyn) *Tyler Foley (Son of Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey) *Honey (Daughter of Bumblebee) *Reg Weasley (Son of Ron Weasley) *Ernie Penfold (Son of Ernest Penfold) *Chase (Daughter of Chet and Burn) *Charlize Davidson (Daughter of Charlene Davidson) *Alan (Son of Arthur from the Tick) *Percy Puppy (Son of Peter Puppy) *Dolan Duck (Son of Danger Duck) *Jean-Claude Tasmanian (Son of Slam Tasmanian) *Art E. Coyote (Son of Tech E. Coyote) *Rex Runner (Son of Rev Runner) *Mina Prower (Daughter of Miles "Tails" Prower and Cream the Rabbit) *Lucio Mario (Son of Luigi and Princess Daisy) *Toadalina (Daughter of Toad and Toadette) *Malla (Daughter of Mallow) *Gena (Daughter of Geno) *Goomballa (Daughter of Goombario) *Goombarry (Son of Goombella) *Kooperella (Daughter of Kooper) *Koopsie (Daughter of Koops) *Bombina (Daughter of Bombette) *Bombino (Grandson of Admiral Bobbery) *Parakaty (Daughter of Parakarry) *Mister Flurry (Son of Madame Flurrie) *Lord Boe (Son of Lady Bow) *Yoshi Jr. (Son of Yoshi) *Kimi Yoshi (Daughter of Yoshi Kid) *Wattson (Son of Watt) *Sushana (Daughter of Sushie) *Mickey Mowz (Son of Ms. Mowz) *Lakilisa (Daughter of Lakilester) *Vinnie (Son of Vivian) *Orka (Daughter of Orko) *Snurf (Son of Snarf) *Tyler Tooth (Son of Toothiana and Jack Frost) *Nika North (Daughter of Nicholas St. North and Ariana) *Edward Bunnymund (Son of E. Aster Bunnymund) *Sadie Sandman (Daughter of Sandy) *Boomer Munchopper (Son of Booster Munchopper) *Megan Nova (Daughter of Mira Nova) *XR.2 (Son of XR) *Gor-Illana (Daughter of Gor-Illa/Gor) *Dorothy Splitz (Daughter of Dr. "Splitzy" Splitz) *Shao Long (Son of Shao Lin) *Spydra (Daughter of Spyder) *The Scarecrowette (Daughter of The Scarecrow and Patchwork Girl) *The Tin Girl (Daughter of The Tin Woodman) *The Cowardly Lioness (Daughter of The Cowardly Lion) *Benny (Son of Bentley and Penelope) *Maury (Son of Murray) *Melkior (Son of Falkor) *Maximillian Bux (Son of Bastian Bux) *Insania (Daughter of Insaniac) *Troglakah (Daughter of Troglakhan) *Slamfist Jr. (Son of Slamfist) *Punch-Em and Scratch-Em (Sons of Punch-it and Scratch-it) *Jacob Bell (Son of Tinker Bell and Terrence) *Cynthia (Daughter of Cubby and Izzy) *Stigmartin (Son of Stigmartha) *Sam and Winston (Sons of Smith and Weston) *Seeperella (Daughter of The Seep) *Dead Guppy Jr. (Son of Dead Guppy) *Allie-Zalam (Daughter of Al-Zalam) *Winifred the Help Ghost (Daughter of Winston the Help Ghost) *Haggle (Daughter of Hoggle) *Luda (Daughter of Ludo) *Lady Didyma (Daughter of Sir Didymus) *C-3PA (Daughter of C-3PO) *R3-D3 (Daughter of R2-D2) *Chewbecca (Daughter of Chewbacca) *Clink (Son of Clank) *Spotia (Daughter of Spotty and Blotch) *Cocoa Bandicoot (Daughter of Coco Bandicoot) *Ronaldo (Son of Bernardo) *Sokko (Son of Sokka and Suki) *Princess Zuka (Daughter of Prince Zuko and Mei) *Kelly Levin (Daughter of Kevin Levin and Gwen Tennyson) *Mary Bonanza (Adopted Daughter Of Mobo Bonanza) *Huntress (Daughter of Hunter and Bianca) *Shazza (Daughter of Sheila the Kangaroo) *Agent 10 (Son of Agent 9) *Bertie (Son of Bentley the Yeti) *Jay Byrd (Daughter of James Byrd) *Fry the Tasmanian Tiger (Son of Sly and Naomi) *Jon (Son of Jan) *Joyce (Daughter of Jace) *Krieg (Son of Blitz) *Exiting (Son of Exile) *Shaggy (Son of Shag) *Puzzle (Son of Muzzle) *Dudley Kong (Son of Diddy and Dixie Kong) *Louie Kong (Son of Lanky Kong) *Tina Kong (Daughter of Tiny Kong) *Chucky Kong (Son of Chunky Kong) *Luann McQuack (Daughter of Launchpad McQuack) *Peeps Maellard (Son of Pops) *Michael "Muscle Boy" Sorrenson (Son of Muscle Man and Starla) *Hops (Son of Skips) *Bernice Dunwoody (Daughter of Benson and and Pam) *Hi-Five Ghost Jr. (Son of Hi-Five Ghost and Celia) *Julian Darby (Son of Jack Darby and Miko Nakadai) *Starlight (Daughter of Bumblebee and Arcee) *Kevin Wiseman (Son of Boone Wiseman) *Timmy (Son of Thomas and Cloudy Jay aka CJ) *Mikey (Son of Margaret) *Fred McKenzie (Son of Numbuh 363 and Lizzie Divine) *Dexter (Son of Daxter and Tess) *Carambo (Son of Caramba) *Croga (Daughter of Crogar) *Clover (Daughter of Clovis) *An-gar (Son of Rath) *Armie (Son of Armon) *Nefer-Trini (Daughter of Nefer-Tina) *Antaurus (Son of Antauri the Robot Monkey) *Sparky (Son of Sparx the Robot Monkey) *Gibbon (Son of Gibson the Robot Monkey) *Nora (Daughter of Nova the Robot Monkey) *Oliver (Son of Otto the Robot Monkey) *Steelpower (Son of Steelwill and Steelheart the Silverhawks) *Copper Girl (Daughter of the Copper Kid) *Greengrass (Son of Bluegrass the Silverhawk) *Fourty Fourty (Daughter of Thirty Thirty) *ChildGabumon (Son of Gabumon) *ChildBiyomon (Daughter of Biyomon) *ChildTentomon (Son of Tentomon) *ChildPalmon (Daughter of Palmon) *ChildGomamon (Son of Gomamon) *ChildPatamon (Son of Patamon) *ChildGatomon (Daughter of Gatomon) *Rawhide (Son of Ironhide) *Youngsmoke (Son of Smokescreen) *Pupp-E (Son of Hound) *Blues (Grandson of Jazz) *Narus (Son of Nara the Protecton) *Bronxart (Son of Bront the Protecton) *Jerard (Son of Jerrok the Protecton) *Voltara (Daughter of Boltar the Protecton) *Galadrio (Son of Galadria the Spectral Knight) *Wittera (Daughter of Witterquick the Spectral Knight) *Arzona (Daughter of Arzon the Spectral Knight) *Ectara (Daughter of Ectar the Spectral Knight) *Feryla (Daughter of Feryl the Spectral Knight) *Cryoteka (Daughter of Cryotek the Spectral Knight) *X-Cross (Son of Crosshairs) *Drifter (Son of Drift) *Computex (Son of Sideswipe and Autobot Firestar) *X-Pute (Son of Sunstreaker and Moonraker) *Sprayer (Son of Seaspray and Alana) *Glider (Son of Powerglide and Astoria Carlton-Ritz) *Beacher (Son of Beachcomber) *Sandhead (Son of Beachhead) *ChildArmadillomon (Son of Armadillomon) *ChildHawkmon (Son of Hawkmon) *ChildRenamon (Neice of Renamon) *ChildTerriermon (Nephew of Terriermon) *Tracker (Son of Autobot Tracks) *Spacer (Son of Autobot Cosmos) *Intruder Alert (Son of Autobot Red Alert) *Stature Heart Tanuki (Son of Bright Heart Raccoon and Swift Heart Rabbit) *Polish Heart Lioness (Niece of Brave Heart Lion) *Orion Bear (Son of Grumpy Bear and Share Bear) *Sing-Sing Bear (Son of Harmony Bear and Sunshine Bear) *Ultra Luck Bear (Daughter of Good Luck Bear and Cheer Bear) *Bedwish Bear (Daughter of Bedtime Bear and Wish Bear) *Sobey (Son of Sobek and Hemet) *Cuate (Son of Autobot Evac) *Arthur Bear (Son of Artio) *Cernunna (Daughter of Cernunnos) *B. Muzen Cab (Son of Ah Muzen Cab) *Ghanelepha (Daughter of Ganesha) *Haloki (Nephew of Hathor and Bes) *The Son of the Blue (Son of Huitzilopochtli) *Rooney (Son of Pele) *Anubis II (Son of Anubis and Bastet) *Raccoonzeban (Son of Azeban) *Oscar Demeter (Son of Demeter and Dionysus) *Simon Tracy (Son of Scott Tracy and Kayo "Tin-Tin" Kyrano) *Velma Tracy (Daughter of Virgil Tracy) *Ali Tracy (Son of Alan Tracy) *Gerald R. Tracy (Son of Gordon Tracy) *Joshaline Tracy (Daughter of John Tracy) *Matra (Daughter of Mater and Holly Shiftwell) *The White Bunny (Daughter of the White Rabbit) *The Mad Hattress (Daughter of the Mad Hatter from Wonderland) *The Cheshire Kitten (Daughter of The Cheshire Cat) *Tweedle Deb and Tweedle Dot (Daughters of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum) *The May Hare (Daughter of the March Hare) *The Dormoustress (Daughter of the Dormouse) *Jib (Son of Jibayaabooz) *Dinky (Grandson of Donkey and Dragon) *Kitten in Boots (Daughter of Puss in Boots and Kitty Softpaws) *Hideskin (Son of Grimlock and Slash) *Yuuki and Destiny Forsetison (Sons of Forseti) Teachers *Headmistress Charlotte Xavier (Daughter of Charles Xavier) *Vice-Headmistress Abigail Waller (Daughter of Amanda Waller) *Evil 109 Margaret Eisenhardt (Daughter of Magneto) *Phys Ed Thomas "Tommy" Grant (Son of Wildcat) *Mad Science Helga Strange (Daughter of Hugo Strange) *History Class Kru'lla Eternal (Daughter of Kru'll Eternal) *Art Class Paula Dekker (Daughter of Crazy Quilt) *Flight Ed Joan Smith (Daughter of Red Tornado) *Weaponomics Lucinda Fox (Daughter of Lucian Fox) *Wood Shop Archibald Wesker and Scarface Jr. (Sons of The Ventriloquist and Scarface) *Music Class Marvin Meister (Son of The Music Meister) *Robotics Bend-Max (Daughter of Baymax) *Magic Class Selma Snape (Daughter of Severus Snape) *Jedi Master Class Yoga (Son of Yoda) *Ghost Class Whispera (Daughter of Whisper) *Algebra Etrigana (Daughter of Etrigan the Demon) *Theft Class Aladeen (Son of Aladdin and Princess Jasmine) *Sorcery Jaffa and Ian (Sons of Jafar and Iago) *Soccer Class Xabi (Son of Zabivaka the Wolf) Pets *Krypto Jr. the Superpuppy (Clara Kent) *Hercules the Armadillo (Clark Kent Jr.) *Iggy the Iguana (Alexis Luthor) *Marvin the Space Monkey (Villa Dax) *Sin the Ice Falcon (Dar-Zod) *Earl the Flying Badger (Gxyzptlk) *Blag the Space Lizard (Bizarria) *Percy the Parademon (Darthseid) *Bolt the Thunderbird (Leena Willis) *Woody the Wooden Dog (Winnie Schlott) *Strangles the Python (Logan) *Shenzi the Hyena Pup (Hailey Quinn) *Banzai the Hyena Pup (Jaclyn Quinn) *Ed the Hyena Pup (Jerome Quinn) *Giggles the Canary (Holly Quinn) *Ace Jr. the Batpuppy (Damien Wayne) *Bastet the Cat (Brenda Wayne) *Georgette the Poodle (Vincent Vale) *Drac the Great White Bat (Kimi Kane) *Cutie the Hamster (Aleana Bertenelli) *Kooky the Kookaburra (Jason Ryder) *Dash the Cheetah Cub (Felicia Minerva) *Destiny the Dove (Diane Trevor) *Sunny the Butterfly (Carly Sandsmark) *Jewel the Pegasus (Dana Troy) *Bacon the Pig (Cerise Troy) *Da'le the Squirrel (Hallie Jordan) *Emerald the Carp (Gary Gardner) *Glowy the Glowworm (Jill Stewart) *Sith the Space Frog (Tenaya Sur) *Cupid the Flamingo (Karen Jordan) *Flip the Orca (Ariel Curry) *Snorky the Dolphin (Arthur Curry Jr.) *Elmer the Walrus (Gwen) *Raymond the Sting Ray (Jessica Hyde) *Slammer the Hammerhead Shark (Kelly Fisherman) *Sharpie the Barracuda (Olga Norm) *Lightning the Ostrich (Bailey Allen) *Rudy the Roadrunner (Billy Allen) *Vanity the Canary (Olivia Queen) *Shock the Click Beetle (Ren Harper) *Slash the Bobcat Cub (Samantha Wilson) *Tickety the Mouse (Wanda Tockman) *Hiro the Japanese Macaque (Yumi Yamashiro) *Rosie the Baby Baboon(Marie McCabe) *Jetsam the Eel (Edwina O'Brian) *Flotsam the Eel (Edward O'Brian Jr.) *Louis the Baby Alligator (Alyssa Holland) *Pinchy the Stag Beetle (Jasmine Reyes) *Midas the Golden Eagle (Carla Hall) *Razor the Red-Tailed Hawk (Shira Saunders) *Whitey The White Tiger Cub (Zelda Zatara) *Karat the Golden Goose (Michaela Carter) *Silver the Robot Horse (Judy Hex) *K-9 the Martian Dog (J'ann J'onzz) *Mumble the Penguin (Penny Cobblepot) *Tick-Tock the Baby Crocodile (Winona Jones) *Hathor the Cat (Sabrina Kyle) *Split the Lizard (Harley Dent) *Goo the Amoeba (Rebecca Sionis) *Mudd the Dung Beetle (Sally Grundy) *Puzzle the Terrier (Erin Nygma) *Quiz the Dalmatian Puppy (Eric Nygma) *Chester the Chameleon (Bella Carlo) *Bullseye the Archer Fish (Freddie Lawton) *Po the Panda Cub (Tanya al Ghul) *Shen the Peacock (Sarah Woosan) *Mary Ann the Dormouse (Janice Tetch) *Diaval the Crow (Jolie Crane) *Icy the Polar Bear Cub (Victoria Fries) *Bela the Fruit Bat (Kira Langstrom) *Slammer the Bloodhound (Lyla Bolton) *Ratigan the Sewer Rat (Oliver Flannegan) *Raj the Tiger Moth (Drucilla Walker) *Flare the Firefly (Gilda Lynns) *Spot the Leopard Cub (Trixie Blake) *Petey the Venus Flytrap (Rose Isley) *Carmen the Burro (Bana) *Tweety the Robin (Tina Drake) *Drake the Falcon (Robyn Grayson) *Fantasy the Bat (Betty Gordon) *Pip the Pipistrelle (Bonnie Mite) *Eduardo the Coyote Pup (Rosita Montoya) *Rocko the Caine Terrier (Shirley Bullock) *Snowy the Arctic Fox (Christina Snow) *Frosty the Snowy Owl (Lena Snart) *Clockwerk the Robot Cat (Ella Thawne) *Kindle the Bombardier Beetle (Muriel Rory) *Shade the Jackal Pup (Carly Sands) *Windy the Stork (Marilyn Mardon) *Nigel the Koala (Darcy Harkness) *Speedy the Pronghorn (Wendee West) *Chomper the Baby T-Rex (Gabriella Logan) *Diablo the Raven (Rowen Logan) *Rusty the Cyborg Puppy (Verona Stone) *Streaky Jr. the Superkitten (Katie Zor-El) *Pablo the Supermonkey (Mavis Kent) *Louie the Orangutan (Greta Grodd) *Polly the Parrot (Frederick Faust) *Sporty the Greyhound Puppy (Laura Crock) *Fang the Tarantula (Patricia Parker) *Digger the Burrowing Spider (May Parker) *Morgana the Octopus (Oscar Octavius) *Striker the Wolf Spider (Ellen Brock) *Rocky the Baby Rhino (Alice Sytsevich) *Flaps the Vulture (Adam Toomes) *Stickety the Gecko (Chrissy Connors) *Diego the Panther Cub (Felix Hardy) *Sparks the Electric Eel (Matthew Dillon) *Bunga the Honey Badger (Katrina the Huntress) *Summer the Bearded Lizard (Sandy Baker) *Pincher the Scorpion (Martha Gargan) *Hopper the Frog (Harriet Osborn) *Blaze the Phoenix (Rebecca Summers) *Azula the Phoenix (Jeannie Summers) *Cloudy the Black Cat (Lucy Maximoff) *Turbo the Snail (Olaf Maximoff) *Thunder the Lion Cub (Olana Munroe) *Dagger the Wolverine (Lana Howlett) *Sparkler the Quetzal (Josie Lee) *Scarlett the Mosquito (Rouge LeBeau) *Beastly the Wildebeest (Harry McCoy) *Nick the Nightcrawler (Curtis Wagner) *Arachne the Black Widow (Natalie Romanov) *Talon the Hawk (Claire Barton) *Victor the Vulture (Janine Blaze) *Glory the Bald Eagle (Allie Rogers) *F.I.D.O. the Robo-Dog (Anthony Stark) *Muscles the Gorilla (Brett Banner/Homer Hulk) *Xena the Jaguar Cub (Sandra Walters/Sassy She-Hulk) *Mira the Goat (Tara Thorsdóttir) *Ted the Tasmanian Devil (Maya Murdock) *Z the Ant (Cassie Lang) *Stinger the Wasp (John Cross) *Honey the Bumblebee (Carol Beecher-Duncan) *Chase the Chameleon (Renee Darkholme) *Shere Khan the Tiger Cub (Veronica Creed) *Jumbo the Elephant Calf (Dana Marko) *Grundel the Toad (Morticia Toynbee) *Hypno the Tapir (James Wyngarde) *Chill the Ptarmigan (Emily Frost) *Caesar the Peregrine Falcon (Gabi Summers) *Sucker the Leech (Selina Ford) *Vlad the Vampire Bat (Erica Brooks) *Lily the Ladybug (Rita Palmer) *Coral the Sea Turtle (Leona) *Toby the Galapagos Tortoise (Donna) *Fury the Snapping Turtle (Raquel) *Sheldon the Box Turtle (Michelle) *Colby the Calico Cat (Archie O'Neil-Jones) *Tilly the Tabby Cat (Cassidy O'Neil-Jones) *Jafar the Cobra (Kai Saki) *Buzz the Dragonfly (Beatrice Stockman) *Shifu the Red Panda (Gale Khan) *Iago the Space Parrot (Petra Quail) *Mars the Cuddlefish (Gamoro) *Sly the Raccoon (Roxie Raccoon) *Slim the Walking Stick (Groota) *Genghis the Boar (Dru the Destroyer) *Atilla the Space Hound (Rena the Accuser) *Sledge the Space Hound (Ava the Accuser) *War the Space Worm (Thana) *McTwisp the Arctic Hare (Lani Laufeyson) *Hex the Wolf (Anna Enchanteress) *K.I.T.T.Y the Robo-Cat (Miles Fury) *B.U.N.N.Y the Robo-Rabbit (Camille Rhodes) *Queenie the Hornet (Brittany Reid) *Chop Chop the Snub-Nosed Monkey (Katie) *Whirlpool the Surfer Dog (Nora Radd) *Brainy the White Mouse (Kelly Nice) *Angel the White Rabbit (Cathy Sugar) *Duke the Pit Bull (Connie Spice) *Zaius the Chimp (Moja Jojo) *Hades the Hellhound (Her) *Hammy the Pig (Fanny Lumpkins) *Fluffy the Chihuahua (Duchess Morbucks) *Napoleon the Great Horned Owl (Vanessa Von Doom) *Digger the Mole (Henrietta Elder) *Stretch the Squid (Rachel Richards) *Longneck the Baby Giraffe (Franklin Richards) *Big Daddy the Daddy Longlegs (Valeria Richards) *Smoke the Dragon (Jenny Storm) *Achilles the Bear Cub (Bea Grimm) *Juju the Barn Owl (Aaden Strange) *Rocket the Flying Squirrel (Clarissa Secord) *Buzzkill the Robo-Lizard (Ursa) *Brain the Snake (Kevin Sterns) *Draco the Komodo Dragon (Tom Blonsky) *Gadget the Lab Rat (B.O.B) *Heinz the Bulldog (Joanna Schmidt) *Dusty the Gila Monster (Ray Jones) *Blake the Thorny Devil (Mavis Kent) *Lulu the Cyborg Poodle (Mike Coulson) *Adolf the Goldfish (Artemis Zola) *Skippy the Mudskipper (Wilma Wilson) *Toro the Bull (Julia Camp) *Rolly the Hedgehog (Hazel Franklin) *Crusher the Boxer (Odelia Calusky) *Wrench the Baboon (Chloe Garthwaite) *Jupiter the Baby Elephant (Galaxy) *R.U.F.F. the Cyborg Terrier (Jane Bond) *Diego the Cougar Cub (Felicity Leiter) *Weenie the Dachshund (Molly) *IQ the Macaw (Quincy) *Mr. Tinkles the White Persian Cat (Ernestine Blofeld) *Goldie the Golden Retriever Puppy (Aurora Goldfinger) *Tai Lung the Snow Leopard Cub (Julian No) *Franz the Rottweiler (Hilda Drax) *Nefertiti the Siamese Cat (Kitty Galore) *Cutter the Viper (Francesca Scaramanga) *Klaw the German Shepard (Maxine Zorin) *Ursula the Blue Ringed Octopus (Octopercy) *Bruce The Great White Shark (Jaws Jr.) *Khan the Raccoon Dog (WeirdChore) *Mervin the Mega Dog (Marsha Mega) *Retro the Super Rabbit (Mila Metro) *Titania the Baby Mammoth (Mal Stewart) *Megan the Alien Fish (Minella) *Banana the Chickadee (Minnie) *Kang the Puff Adder (Uma Flux) *Diddy the Robot Monkey (Teresa Goodchild) *Scar the Hellcat (Lisa Sherman) *Muddy the Mudpuppy (Abby Sapien) *Vic the Rattlesnake (Ella Hammond) *Kylene the Dog Creature (Fiona Gru) *Neutron the Robot Dog (Nellie Nefario) *Jaws the Piranha (Vega Perkins) *Pollita the Chicken (Esmeralda Perez) *Bandit Jr. the Bulldog Puppy (Jodi Quest) *Mongo the Black Mamba (Anya Zin) *Abu the Macaque (Shanti) *Wally The Incredi-Dog (Bobbi Parr) *Pinky the Lab Mouse (Lizzy Pines) *Chilly the Reindeer Calf (Libbi Best) *Roboto the Robot Mouse (Hindi Hamada) *Kappa the Terrapin (Amanda Callaghan) *Fifi the Poodle (Starla Overkill) *Prince the Hound Dog (Billie Bratt) *Mothra the Luna Moth (Fran) *Sushie the Goldfish (Wally-No-Ginger) *Lovely the Tanuki (Sweetie Lemon) *Rex the Baby T-Rex (Justine Scott) *Woog the Baby Triceratops (Bessy Cranston) *Lumpy the Baby Mastodon (Sharon Taylor) *Rajah the Baby Saber Toothed Tiger (Tia Kwan) *Elsa the Baby Pteradactyl (Connie Hart) *Puffy the Baby Dragon (Taylor Oliver) *Nikko the Flying Monkey (Rina Repulsa) *Sluggley the Banana Slug (Ivana Ooze) *Wingnut the Robot Lizard (Alpha 5.2) *Bronx Jr. the Gargoyle Pup (Gilda Maza) *Swiper the Red Fox (Denise Xanatos) *Scorch the Fennec Fox (Alex Xanatos) *Satine the Red Dragon (Ramona) *Pumbaa the Warthog (Angelina) *Kaa the Green Tree Python (Layla) *MacDougal the Scottish Terrier (Hedy) *Mushu the Chinese Dragon (Bella) *Frederique the Black Jaguar (Mary Aguste) *Talon the Hawk Moth (Hermione Moth) *Casper the Ghost Dog (Demi Fenton) *Madelaine the Persian Kitten (Victor Masters) *Gigabyte the Virtual Dog (Tyler Foley) *Toto Jr. the Cairn Terrier Puppy (David Gale) *Miggs and Biggs the Flying Monkeys (Wicked Warlock of the West) *Peck the Crow (The Scarecrowette) *Rustell the Tin Puppy (The Tin Girl) *Kion the Lion Cub (The Cowardly Lioness) *Sparky Bonanza (Rocky And Mary) *Snappy and Snippy the Baby Crocodiles (Jack and Maggie Pan) *Joanna and Monty the Monitor Lizards (Jasper and Hillary Hook) *Skelly the Parrot (Captain Jackie) *Sparx the Pikachu (Ashley Ketchum) *Wrap the Arbok and Pointy the Cacnea (Jesse and Jane) *Finkerton the Baby Monkeycat (Zane Saturday) *Yakity the Yak (Vlad Argost) *Eyeblast the Agouti (Rayna Garrison) *Obese the Cat (Fred Herbert) *Rescuefire the Petro-Rabbit (Roadkill Prime) *Laser the Charging Bear Statue (Jadina) *Ultrax the Pine Marten (Serse) *John Courage the Ghostly-Possessed Red-Capped Burrobot (Isaac Robotnik) Webisodes 0.Prologue: A history of superheroes, supervillains, sidekicks, and the origin of Super Hero High. 1.Welcome to Super Hero High: An introduction to the students and teachers of Hero High. 2.Clara's Tale: The Story of a Hero: An introduction to Clara Kent, Daughter of Superman and how she enjoys her life as a Hero and how she and her fellow Heroes feel they are meant for greater things. 3.Alexis' Tale: The Story of a Villain: An introduction to Alexis Luthor, Daughter of Lex Luthor and how she is tired of everyone thinking she's evil and wishes that she and her other Villain friends should be able to make their own choice. 4.Evil 109: Alexis, Hailey, Felicia and all the other Villain kids attend Evil 109 class. Can they survive the notorious Ms. Eisenhardt and her infamous tests? 5.Brenda's Secret: Brenda Wayne has kept her family secret under lock and key. But when Erin Nygma and Gxyzptlk threaten to unravel her secret like a ball of yarn, can she and Alexis find a way to stop them? 6.Oscar-o and Patricia-et: Patricia Parker and Oscar Octavius are meant to be sworn enemies because of their fathers. There's only one problem; they're a secret couple! Can these two star-crossed lovers find a way to keep their relationship a secret? 7.Hailey To The Chief: Hailey Quinn decides to run against Clara Kent for Student Body President. Trouble ensues when both The Heroes and Villains argue about who is the better candidate. Who will win? 8.Felicia's First Date: Damien Wayne, Son of Batman and Catwoman, is dared to go on a date with Felicia Minerva, Daughter of The Cheetah. During the date Felicia develops feelings for Damien. Will Damien feel the same towards her? 9.Talent Show A-Go-Go: The students decide to do a talent show to raise money for the Old Folks Home. Everyone has a special talent except Penelope Cobblepot who is known to get stage fright. Can Penny manage to find her special talent and get over her fears? 10.Side Kicked: Robyn Grayson is just your average sidekick except for one thing: she is half human, half Tamaranean. Can she keep her powers hidden, or will she decide to choose her own destiny? 11.The Odd Couple: Aleana Bertenelli, Daughter of The Huntress, develops a crush on Jerome Quinn, Son of The Joker and Harley Quinn. When she decides to ask him out, she fears that Jerome's father will kill her. Will The Clown Prince of Crime accept her for who she is? 12.The Tale of Legacy Day: Today's the big day! Legacy Day! The Heroes, Villains, and Sidekicks are ready to the sign the Comic Book of Legends, but Alexis has second thoughts. What will happen when Alexis decides not to sign the book? 13.The Day After Legacy Day: The Heroes and Villains argue about whether Alexis was right not to sign the Comic Book of Legends. Can they manage to agree or not? 14.A Riddle A Day Keeps Erin Away: The Narrators argue about all the Heroes and Villains in Super Hero High. Hailey tells them that Erin Nygma is uncertain. Is Erin a hero or a villain? 15.Brenda's Family Picnic: Brenda Wayne is in a happy mood because she and her parents are having a picnic in Gotham Central Park. Alexis is worried that someone might see her and would reveal her secret. She might be right when Patricia Parker stumbles on her picnic thinking that Catwoman has captured her. Can Brenda and Batman lure Patricia away without revealing their secret? 16.True Love's Day Pt. 1: Today is a very special day for the students of Super Hero High, especially Patricia Parker and Oscar Octavius. But when Vanessa Von Doom, the infamous daughter of Doctor Doom, stumbles onto their secret and threatens to expose their relationship to the whole school, can they find a way to stop her? 17.True Love's Day Pt. 2: Things have gotten pretty worse at Super Hero High. Patricia has broken up with Oscar, Alexis thinks her love letter is from Damien Wayne when it was really from Clark Kent Jr, and Vanessa threatens to expose the secret Valentines Day Dance to Abigail Waller. Can a special visitor from Ever After High fix everything on time? 18.Green With Envy: Rose Isley, Daughter of Poison Ivy, comes to Super Hero High to see her childhood friend, Hailey Quinn. Alexis gets jealous because Hailey and Rose have so much in common. Is this the end of their friendship? 19.A Catastrophic Secret: Sabrina Kyle, Daughter of Catwoman returns to Super Hero High after a mysterious absence only to find herself locked in a battle with Brenda Wayne over a deep dark secret from their past. Can Catwoman manage to get them to get along? 20.A Mad Tea Party: Alexis. Clara, Hailey and the rest of the gang are invited to a Mad Tea Party by Janice Tetch, Daughter of The Mad Hatter (no relation to Madeline Hatter from Ever After High). Only Brenda and Damien aren't allowed to go because of their father's rivalry with Janice's dad. Can they convince their Dark Knight of a Dad that Janice isn't like her father so they can go to the tea party? 21.The Fairly Odd Couple: Ariel Curry is tasked by Superman to reform Mr. Mxyzptlk by befriending him. But can the trouble-making imp be trusted? 22.The Mad Science Fair: Today is the Annual School Mad Science Fair and Alexis is very happy to show her inventions. But a jealous Vanessa Von Doom plans to sabotage her and the others inventions to win 1st prize. Can Alexis and the others find a way to stop her? 23.Return of the Hellfire Club Part 1: Jeannie Summers, Rebecca's eldest sister returns to Super Hero High after a long absence. Jeannie was supposed to have been killed while infiltrating the Hellfire Club. She proves to be much more cooler than her little sister, who feels left out. Later on, Rebecca sees Jeannie with a boy who looks like Jason Wynguarde aka Mastermind whom she shares a passionate kiss with. Is Jeannie a friend or foe? 24.Return of the Hellfire Club Part 2: Jeannie admits that she faked her death because she fell in love with James Wynguarde and prefers being evil over good. Now she and James, along with Emily Frost and Serena Shaw plan to rebuild the Hellfire Club and take over Super Hero High. Rebecca tries to warn the others but they don't believe her. What will she do? 25.Return of the Hellfire Club Part 3: Rebecca Summers along with her friends face off against her evil older sister Jeannie and the New Hellfire Club in a final showdown. Who will win? 26.And Then There Were Two: Damien meets up with a beautiful new student named Tanya. Romance soon blossoms but Hailey is suspicious and a little jealous of her. Her suspicions are justified when she finds out that Tanya is the daughter of Talia al Ghul, Ra's al Ghul's daughter and an ex-flame of Batman. Can Hailey save her beloved and his family from the devious Talia and tell him how she really feels? 27.Oscar's Frolicking Funfest: Oscar's two evil older brothers try to ruin his and his friends secret Funfest. 28.Daughter of The Mask: A mysterious green faced prankster is causing mischief around the school. Hailey, feeling like someone is stealing her act, enlists Brenda and Alexis' help in catching the culprit. All evidence points to a new student, Stephanie Ipkiss. Is she as innocent as she seems? 29.Can a Skrull Change It's Scales?: Rumor has it that a Skrull has been seen in the school. The students and teachers are all worried. Alexis, however, discovers that the Skrull, Prince Anole, is actually very friendly and was banished by his evil brother, Prince Moreaus, because of it. Can Alexis show everyone that not all Skrulls are bad? 30. Adventures in Catsitting: In order get enough money for a new TV for her dorm room, Hailey decides to take care of Raj, Brenda Wayne's newly rescued tiger cub. But she soon finds out that taking care of a tiger cub is harder than it seems. 31. Dance of Evil: Alexis is the Tam O'Shanter of this Scottish-set webisode where Flintheart Glomgold's son, Evilheart Glomgold, portrays the devil, and Sorcerio DeSpell, son of Magica DeSpell, in place of Cutty-Sark. Week Done, Cuttu-Sark! 32.Magic vs Sorcery: Snape's and Jafar's and Iago's teacher-children?! In an evil-evil war?! Alexis will sort them out! 33.We Care A Lot!: No-Soul is somewhere in Care-a-Lot terrorising the Care Bear children, and Alexis has to redeem him with Salt and Pepper Bear guiding her. 33.Z is for Zero: When Kinsey Millhone dies in an earthquake caused by evil forces, her son Kevin promises to avenge her death by going into Super Hero High as a new student. A 1990 flashback. TV Specials 1.Homecoming: Alexis, Clara and their friends go on an adventure to find the Comic Book of Legends and learn that anyone can choose their own destiny. 2.Super Spies: Jane Bond, daughter of James Bond, recruits Alexis into helping her save the world from Ernestine Blofeld and SPECTRE. 3.Super Games: Clara accidentally releases Lex Luthor from his imprisonment where he uses her in a scheme for revenge against Superman and the other heroes. 4.Ninja Turtlettes: Alexis, Clara and the gang team up with the Teenage Mutant Turtlettes and their allies to take on the Shredder! 5.Morphinominal!: Rina Repulsa and Ivana Ooze, former students of Super Hero High, are released from their long-year imprisonment, seeking revenge on Headmistress Xavier for putting them there 7,000 years ago. Now Alexis, Clara and the others must go on a quest to find the only ones capable of defeating these new foes: the Power Rangers themselves! 6.A Despicable Adventure: Alexis and her friends find themselves joining up with an unlikely hero: Fiona Gru as they take on the children of her father's sworn enemies. 7.Mega Heroes: Alexis, Clara and the gang are summoned to Metro City to assist Marsha Mind against Mal Stewart and The Doom Syndicate. 8.Big Incredible Special: Alexis and the gang join forces with Bobbi Parr, Hindi Hamada, and their allies to save the world from Lizzy Pines, Eden Deavor and Amanda Callaghan. 9.Rise of the Gargoyles: Alexis befriends Gilda Maza and her clan and aids them and their allies in saving humankind from Ramona and Denise Xanatos who have kidnapped her mother, Lana Lang. 10.A Miraculous Journey: Alexis and the gang team up with Mary Aguste in France to take on Hermione Moth. 11.Trip to the Ghost World: In this Halloween special, Alexis, Clara, and the gang team up with Demi Fenton aka Demi Phantom to take on Victor Masters aka Victor Plasmius and his army of ghosts. 12.Robots in Disguise: Alexis and her friends join forces with Roadkill and the Autobots to save the world from Negatron and the Decepticons. 13.Flight of The Guardians: In this Christmas special, Christina Snow meets up with her old flame, Jayden Frost who asks her and her friends to help save Christmas from Penn Black. 14.A Trip to Oz: In this Ever After High themed special, Alexis and her friends are swept up in a tornado to a land thought to be make believe: Oz. There they befriend David Gale and his friends and join forces against the Wicked Warlock of the West. 15.Through the Labyrinth: Arthur Curry Jr. angrily summons Jarrah the Goblin Princess to take Ariel away so he, Mr. Mxyzptlk, and the others must journey through the Labyrinth with Samson Williams and his friends to rescue her. 15.Go G..I. JOE!: Alexis and the gang are assigned to work with the children of G.I. JOE to take on COBRA. 16.Journey to Gorgon: Our heroes are summoned to the planet Gorgon to defend it from an unlikely enemy: The Commando Elite! 17.A Man Called Donald: The Son of Zorro, Donald de la Vega, arrives to Super Hero High to free his town from Eduardo Monasterio! 18.The Avatar of the Four Elements: The Super Hero High students get a visit from Lee Aang, Son of Aang himself! But, not all is pleased... 19.Way to Neverland: One night Alexis and Clara are visited by the children of the Legendary Peter Pan, Jack and Maggie, who invite them and their friends to Neverland where they battle against Jasper and Hillary Hook. 20.Where in Super Hero High is Conner San Diego?: Acmea, daughter of the ACME Crimenet chief, tells Alexis and Clara about the escaping Conner Sandiego, who formed his own V.I.L.E.! What to do? 21.Masters of the Universe: Alexis and Clara meet up with He-Ro and She-Re and help them fight against their archenemies Skeletra and Hordrake. 22.Who Framed Earthworm Jim: In an homage to Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Earthworm Jim, Brenda is hired by Earthworm Jack (Jim's son) to clear his father's name when he is accused of a heinous crime. 23.Speedy the Hedgehog: Speedy, son of Sonic, joins the school as his friends and enemies make it there. 24.Powerpuff Power!: The Powerpuff Girls' daughters, Cathy, Connie, and Kelly come to Super Hero High along with the children of their mothers' enemies. 25.Children of the Digimon: The Digimon children arrive to Super Hero High. But, Myotismon Jr. is after them! 26.To Infinity and Beyond!: Bess Lightyear, daughter of the Legendary Buzz Lightyear, arrives on Earth to ask Alexis and Clara to help her save the universe from her archenemy, Princess Zira. 27.Going Up the Donkey Kong Country: While on a field trip to DK Isle, Alexis and the gang meet up with Davey Kong, son of Donkey Kong and help him and the DK Crew battle the evil Prince Kirk K.Rool! 28.Global Quest: Brenda's old friend, Jodi Quest, requests her and her friends to help her and Shanti save the world from the evil Dr. Zin and his granddaughter Anya Zin. 29.Sailing the Seven Seas: Alexis, Clara and Vanessa are accidentally transported to the Bermuda Triangle where they join up with Mak Storm and her crew. Now they must learn to work together to take on the evil Skulliva. 30.The Return of Blackfire: Blackfire, Robyn's evil aunt and Starfire's sister has come to Earth with an army to take the planet for their own after her banishment from Tamaran. Now, Robyn must rally her friends to help save the world from Blackfire and her minions. Can Robyn defeat her evil aunt, even if it means revealing her alien heritage? 31.Virtual Reality Voyage: Headmistress Xavier’s old friends, Professor Hart and Tyler Steele, request her to send Alexis, Clara and the gang to aid the children of the VR Troopers against Grimlord! 32.W.A.R.L.O.C.K.: W.A.R.L.O.C.K. ('W'illiam, 'Ar'long, 'Lo'chlyn, 'C'hristopher, and 'K'im), the sons of W.I.T.C.H., join forces with Alexis, Clara and the gang to save their school from Princess Phobia. 33.The Path to Wonderland: Alexis and her friends are summoned to Wonderland to meet up with Alvin Liddel and help him and his friends overthrow the evil Prince of Hearts. 34.Jameson's Revenge: A new student, Jonathan arrives at Super Hero High and starts charming Patricia. Oscar, suspicious and a little jealous of him, learns that Jonathan is the grandson of J. Jonah Jameson, former head of the Daily Bugle, ex-newscaster, and now criminal mastermind! 35.Sky High-Super Hero High Union: A union between the two schools of Super Hero High and Sky High is happening, but a certain evil wants to ruin the celebrations and revel in their suffering. Voice Cast More than 100+ people from various media would reprise their roles with some exceptions. *Grey DeLisle-Griffin: Alexis Luthor, Diane Trevor, Black Canary, Catwoman, Mystique, Deathbird, Sam Manson, Carmelita Fox, Dorothy Gale, Princess Azula, etc. *Tara Strong: Hailey Quinn, Patricia Parker, Raven, Donna, Bubbles, Batgirl, Penny Gadget, Ashi, etc. *Ashley Johnson: Her, Nora Radd, etc. *Mae Whitman: Betty Gordon, The Tin Girl, Tinker Bell, Katara, Rose Long, etc. *Kate Higgins: Clara Kent, May Parker, Hallie Jordan, etc. *Hynden Walch: Jaclyn Quinn, Starfire, Blackfire, Wendy Darling, etc. *Cheryl Chase: Gxyzptlk *Patrick Cavanaugh: Damien Wayne *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Gina Gershon: The White Rabbit *Mark Hamill: The Joker, Arnim Zola, The Spectre, The Trickster, Swamp Thing, Fire Lord Ozai, Skips, The Skeleton King, etc. *Felicia Day: Harley Quinn, Insania *Josh Keaton: Curtis Wagner, Green Lantern, Steve Trevor, etc. *Scott Menville: Robin *Neil Patrick Harris: The Music Meister *Stephanie Sheh: Yumi Yamashiro, Duchess Morbucks, etc. *Julie Maddalena Kliewer: Tina Drake, Ren Harper, Nellie Nefario, Cree Bandicoot, etc. *Danielle Panabaker: Rose Isley *Tasia Valenza: Poison Ivy, Jezebel Jade *Anais Fairweather: Raquel *Bekka Pruitt: Erin Nygma *Cindy Robinson: Janice Tetch, Brett Banner/Homer Hulk, Amy Rose, etc. *Amanda Donahoe: Margaret Eisenhardt *Paula Rhodes: Penelope Cobblepot, Rebecca Summers, etc. *America Young: Sabrina Kyle, Jill Stewart, etc. *Tricia Heifer: Black Cat *Bob Joles: J. Jonah Jameson *Maia Mitchell: Darcy Harkness *Yuri Lowenthal: Oscar Octavius, James Wynguarde, Eric Nygma, Danny Mouse, etc. *Richard Steven Horvitz: Jerome Quinn, Alpha 5, etc. *Kath Soucie: Holly Quinn, Princess What's-Her-Name, Morgana Macawber, etc. *James Arnold Taylor: Green Arrow, Guy Gardner, Leonardo, Jace, etc. *Yeardley Smith: Ariel Curry *Drake Bell: Spider-Man *Jodi Benson: Queen Mera/Aquawoman *Debi Derryberry: Wendee West, Claire Barton, Coco Bandicoot, etc. *Lena Headey: Renee Darkholme, Hillary Hook, Jeopardy Mouse, etc. *Dionne Quan: Tanya al Ghul *Cricket Leigh: Brenda Wayne, Mai *Laura Bailey: Black Widow, Bailey Allen, Rouge LeBeau, etc. *Eva Green: Charlotte Xavier *Wendee Lee: Harley Dent, Jeannie Summers, Karen Jordan, Marie McCabe, Scorpina, etc. *Kelly Osbourne: Felicia Minerva *Claudia Black: The Cheetah *Gilbert Gottfried: Mr. Mxyzptlk, Miggs, Iago *Timothy Daily: Superman *Greg Baldwin: Aku *Dana Delany: Lois Lane *Clancy Brown: Lex Luthor, Red Hulk, Wolf, Uka Uka, etc. *Joely Fisher: Lana Lang *Sandra Bernhard: Gspltsnz, Troglakah *Travis Willingham: Thor *Troy Baker: Loki, Two-Face, Hawkeye *Susan Eisenberg: Wonder Woman *Chris Pine: Vincent Vale, Jack Frost *Patrick Stewart: Professor Charles Xavier *Kevin Bacon: Sebastian Shaw *Famke Janssen: Madelyne Pryor *Melissa Rauch: The Cowardly Lioness *Joe Sanfelipo: Male Narrator *Erin Fitzgerald: Robyn Grayson, Wilma Wilson, Fiona Gru, Victoria Fries, C.A. Cupid (True Love's Day only), etc. *Olivia Olson: Leona, Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, Captain Jackie *Rachel McFarlane: Michelle, Maya Murdock, etc. *Olivia D'Abo: Jane Bond, Star Sapphire, etc. *Christina Ricci: Felicity Leiter *Cree Summer: Groota, Jessica Hyde, Abigail Waller, Storm, Greta Grodd, Vixen, Hyena, Valerie Grey, etc. *Pierce Brosnan: James Bond *Izabella Scorupco: Major Anya Amasova *Jesse McCartney: Nightwing *Khary Payton: Cyborg *Keke Palmer: Verona Stone *Roger Craig Smith: Captain America, Sonic the Hedgehog, etc. *Jonquil Goode: Allie Rogers, Zelda Zatara, etc. *Dan Castellaneta: Earthworm Jim, Megavolt, etc. *Nicole Sullivan: Tenaya Sur, Turbine, Mira Nova, Shego, Drew Saturday, etc. *Fred Tatascore: The Hulk, Bane, Solomon Grundy, etc. *Nika Futterman: Shira Saunders, Bana, Jasmine Reyes, etc. *Jennifer Hale: Killer Frost, Princess Morbucks, Natalie Romanov, Mary Jane Watson, Giganta, Zatanna, Sedusa, Princess Ozmine, etc. *Wally Wingert: The Riddler, Mr. West *Evan Smith: Clark Kent Jr., Artie O'Neil-Jones, etc. *Nolan North: The Penguin, Superboy, Gamoro, etc. *Elizabeth Daily: Buttercup, Sandra Walters/Sassy She-Hulk, etc. *Robbie Daymond: Alex Xanatos *Vanessa Marshall: Gamora, Samantha Wilson, etc. *Lenore Zann: Ank Su Namun *Catherine Taber: Rogue, Jen Tennyson *Eden Sher: Star Butterfly, Spider-Girl *Zoe Saldana: Connie Maheswaran *Hoo Yun: Splinter *Karen Strassman: Lani Lokisdottir, Petra Quail, etc. *Kevin Michael Richardson: Groot, Kilowog, Martian Manhunter, The Shredder, etc. *Marieve Harrington: Tara Thorsdóttir, Brooke Page, etc. *Sumalee Montano: Katana, Sally Grundy, etc. *Dante Basco: Kai Saki, Jake Long, Prince Zuko, etc. *Kelly Hu: Karai, Cheshire, etc. *Tom Kane: Him, Professor Utonium *Catherine Cavadini: Blossom, Mavis Kent, Jan, etc. *Candi Milo: Paula Dekker, Gabriella Logan, etc. *Will Friedle: Star-Lord, Blue Beetle, Jayden Frost, Ron Stoppable, etc. *Christy Carlson Romano: Kim Possible *Trevor Devall: Rocket Raccoon *David Sobolov: Drax The Destroyer *CCH Pounder: Amanda Waller *Salli Saffioti: Harriet Osborn, Carol Beecher-Duncan, Olana Munroe, etc. *Maria Bamford: Cassidy O'Neil-Jones *Adrian Pasdar: Iron Man *Jonathan Freeman: Dr. Zin, Jafar *Ian McKellan: Magneto *Will Ferrell: Megamind *David Cross: Minion *Tina Fey: Roxanne Ritchi *Brad Pitt: Metro Man *Jonah Hill: Tighten *Jason Segal: Vector *Benjamin Bratt: El Macho *Sandra Bullock: Scarlett Overkill *Trey Parker: Balthazar Bratt *Steve Carrell: Felonious Gru, Dru *Russell Brand: Dr. Nefario *Kristen Wiig: Lucy Wilde *Ashley Tisdale: Marsha Mega, Candace Flynn *Kristen Schall: Mona *Miranda Cosgrove: Minnie, Margo *Dana Gaier: Edith *Elise Fisher: Agnes *Selena Gomez: Mila Metro *Brittany Snow: Mal Stewart *Mila Kunis: Starla Overkill *Jennifer Lopez: Esmeralda Perez *Mindy Serling: Vega Perkins *April Stewart: Billie Bratt *Pierre Coffin: The Minions *Dee Bradley Baker: Nightcrawler, Ernst Stavro Blofeld, Clock King, Felix Faust, etc. *Darran Norris: Mr. Freeze *Jeff Bennett: Captain Marvel, Red Tornado, The Creeper, Quincy, Brooklyn, Mr. Smee, etc. *Brian Bloom: Jason Ryder *Jeremy Shada: Finn, David Gale *Preston Struther: Arthur Curry Jr. *Ciara Caneega: Christina Snow *Dove Cameron: Lisa Sherman *Steve Blum: Logan, Wolverine, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Killer Croc, etc. *Dino Andrade: The Scarecrow *John DiMaggio: Aquaman, Gorilla Grodd, Thomas "Tommy" Grant, Mastermind, etc. *Martin Short: Marvin Meister, The Jester *Linda Larkin: Olivia Queen, Princess Jasmine *Scott Weigner: Felix Hardy, Aladdin *Tate Donovan: Gary Gardner *Michael Rosenbaum: Kid Flash *Lauren Tom: Jinx, Sarah Woosan *Maurice LaMarche: Doctor Doom, Auric Goldfinger, Inspector Gadget, etc. *Joe Sanfelipo: Male Narrator *Valerie Arem: Female Narrator *Rena S. Mandel: Kimi Kane, Aleana Bertenelli, Lana Howlett, etc. *Alan Tudyk: The Flash, King Ludo *Ashleigh Ball: Roxie Raccoon, The Scarecrowette, Danielica Pines-Northwest *Sarah Michelle Gellar: April O'Neil *Chris Evans: Casey Jones *Tara Platt: Dru The Destroyer, Ava The Accuser, Jodi Quest, Catgirl, etc. *Peter Woodward: Ra's al Ghul *Tia Carrere: Talia al Ghul, Princess Zira *Haviland Stillwell: Wanda Tockman, Winona Jones, etc. *Mona Marshall: Winnie Schlott, Ivana Ooze, Neila Cortex, etc. *Ashley Eckstein: Trixie Blake, Gabi Summers, etc. *Paul Reubens: Bat-Mite *Sarah Silverman: Bonnie Mite *Dana Snyder: Plastic Man *Tom Kenny: Doctor Octopus *Carolyn Lawrence: Edwina O'Brian *Lucy Liu: Anya Zin *Quinton Flynn: Jonny Quest *Rob Paulsen: Hadji, Donatello, Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask, Ian, etc. *Holly Fields: Tina Carlyle-Ipkiss *JP Karliak: Dipper Pines, Tin Woodman, etc. *Kimberly Brooks: Shanti Singh *Seth Green: A-Bomb, Monty Monogram *Sean Astin: Raphael *Greg Cipes: Michaelangelo, Beast Boy, Iron Fist, etc. *Daniella McKellar: Miss Martian *Ariel Winter: J'ann J'onzz *Michael McKean: The Sportsmaster, Insaniac, Troglakhan *Marisa Tomei: The Huntress (Sportsmaster's Wife) *Stephanie Lemelin: Artemis Crock *Demi Lovato: Laura Crock *Cam Clarke: Archibald Wesker *Scott Snyder: Mr. Lee (The Janitor) *Sofia Carson: Jolie Crane *Amy Acker: The Huntress (Helena Bertinelli) *Robin Atkin Downes: The Abomination, Weather Wizard, The Mad Hatter, etc. *James Garrett: Alfred Pennyworth *Grant George: Anthony Stark *Mary Elizabeth Winstead: Vanessa Von Doom *Eliza Schneider: Michaela Carter *Kerri Kenney: Ernestine Blofeld *Booboo Stewart: Frederick Faust, Jacob Bell *Mitchell Hope: Rowen Logan, Samson Williams *Charlize Theron: Aeon Flux *Rosie Perez: Rosita Montoya *Cristin Milioti: Shirley Bullock *Gwendoline Yeo: Tiger Lily *Rina Hoshino: Samurai Jaqueline *Jason Lee: Syndrome *Zendaya: Libbi Best *Craig T. Nelson: Mr. Incredible *Holly Hunter: Elastigirl *Samuel L. Jackson: Frozone *Sarah Vowell: Violet Parr *Spencer Fox: Dash Parr *Norma Maldonado: Mirage *Lea Michelle: Bobbi Parr *Laura Benatti: Lizzy Pines *Catherine Keener: The Screenslaver *Myrna Velasco: Eden Deavor *Sarah Jeffery: Denise Xanatos *Lacey Chambert: Reese O'Connell *Brad Bird: Edna Mode *Selma Blair: Liz Sherman *Ron Perlman: Hellboy *Daniel Radcliffe: Aaden Strange, Harry Potter *Ryan Potter: Hiro Hamada *Genesis Rodriguez: Honey Lemon *Scott Adsit: Baymax *James Cromwell: Yokai *Kari Wahlgren: Hindi Hamada, Katrina the Huntress, Maggie Pan, Stephanie Ipkiss, Daryl Drakken, Emma Frost, etc. *Courtenay Taylor: Amanda Callaghan, Rina Repulsa, Nika North, Tawna, etc. *Katie Lowes: Abigail Callaghan *T.J. Miller: Fredzilla *Jamie Chung: GoGo Tomango *Damon Wayans Jr.: Wasabi *Audrey Wasilewski: Gigi Tomango, Chase, etc. *Marcella Lentz-Pope: Fran *Bumper Robinson: Wally-No-Ginger *Keith David: Black Panther, Goliath, Thailog *Phil Lamarr: John Stewart, Lucian Fox, Baxter Stockman, Samurai Jack, etc. *Jim Cummings: Fuzzy Lumpkins, Dingo, Darkwing Duck, Tuskerini, Imhotep, etc. *Roger Jackson: Mojo Jojo *Kelly Vitz: Moja Jojo *Miley Cyrus: Fanny Lumpkins *Liam O'Brien: Doctor Strange *Mandy Moore: Connie Hart *Ming-Na Wen: Tia Kwan *Tress MacNeille: Rita Repulsa, Cynthia, etc. *Laraine Newman: Wicked Witch of the West *Ariana Grande: Taylor Oliver *Alyssa Milano: Justine Scott *Amy Poehler: Bessy Cranston *Raven-Symone: Zuri Taylor *Samuel Vincent: Alpha 5.2 *Cam Clarke: Oliver Flannegan *Jonathan Frakes: David Xanatos *China Anna McClain: Gilda Maza *Salli Richardson-Whitfield: Elisa Maza *Edward Asner: Hudson, Wildcat *Elle Newlands: Hedy *Cristina Milizia: Ellen Seed, Akaa, etc. *Marina Sirtis: Demona *Bill Fagerbakke: Broadway, The Scarecrow (Oz) *Laura San Giacomo: Fox Xanatos *Thom Adcox-Hernandez: Lexington *Lyndsy Kail: Layla *Pierra Coppola: Ramona *Matt Frewer: Jackal *Kate Mulgrew: Queen Titania *Brigitte Bako: Angela *Jennifer Love Hewitt: Angelina *Julia Morrison: Bella *Julie Nathanson: Queen Ozma *Misty Lee: May Parker, Megan Nova, etc. *Diedrich Bader: Booster Gold, Kraven the Hunter, etc. *Lynda Carter: Queen Hippolyta *Julie Newmar: Martha Wayne *Tim Curry: J.A.R.V.I.S, Anton Sevarius, etc. *James Woods: Owlman *Gina Torres: Superwoman *Claudia Christian: Chase Hazard *Irene Berdard: Archerina *Jonathan Brandis: Victor Masters, Prince Azulo *Bradley Steven Perry: Wicked Warlock of the West *Ogie Banks: Tyrone Foley, Zak Saturday *Melissa Joan Hart: Demi Fenton *Ricky D'Shon Collins: Tucker Foley *David Kaufman: Danny Phantom, Tyler Tooth, Steven Quartz Universe, Jack Pan, etc. *Martin Mull: Vlad Plasmius, Jaffa *Tish Hicks: Mary Aguste *Bresha Webb: Hermione Moth *Jaleel White: Speedy the Hedgehog *Alec Baldwin: Nicholas St. North *Isla Fisher: Toothiana *Hugh Jackman: E. Aster Bunnymund *Jude Law: Pitch Black *Tom Folton: Penn Black, Draco Malfoy *Frank Welker: Darkseid, Dr. Claw, Various Animal Sounds, etc. *Patrick Warburton: Buzz Lightyear *Stephen Root: Booster Munchopper *Wayne Knight: Emperor Zurg *Susan Egan: Bess Lightyear, Rose Quartz *Malcolm Danare: Boomer Munchopper *Jess Harnell: The Cowardly Lion *Haley Joel Osment: Sidney Cooper *Lara Jill Miller: Olive Diggs *Christopher Guest: Slamfist *Freddie Highmore: Slamfist Jr. *Harry Shearer: Punch-it *Billy West: Punch-em *Frank Langella: Archer *Tommy Lee Jones: Major Chip Hazard *Vincent Martella: Glindorf the Good Warlock of the North, Phineas Flynn *Eric Rogers: Crash Bandicoot *Lex Lang: Dr. Neo Cortex *Pamela Adlon: Earthworm Jack *Madonna: Princess Jarah *Ben Stiller: Locus Strife *Steve Burton: Cloud Strife *Dan Green: Yugi Muto, Daniel Muto *Matthew Charles: Jaden Yuki *Greg Abbey: Yusei Fudo *Johnny Yong Bosch: Ichigo Kurosaki *Sean Schemmel: Son Goku *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Reuben Langdon: Ken Masters *Brad Swaile: Jin Kazama *Corey Burton: Captain James Hook, V.V. Argost, etc. *James Marsters: Jasper Hook *Jenny Slate: Ms. Smee *Yael Naim: Isis *Jessica DiCicco: Princess Zuka, Terra Wayne, etc. *Gabrielle Carteris: Princess Laethwyn *Peter Scolari: The Atom *Cristina Pucelli: Cornelia "Duchess" Hauser *Tania Gunadi: Sashi Kobayashi *Alfred Molina: Rippen *Thomas Middleditch: Penn Zero *Blayne Weaver: Peter Pan *Charlie Fleischer: Biggs *Ashly Burch: Dru Mallard *Jane Kaczmarek: Red Jessica *Rita Moreno: Carmen Sandiego *Moisés Arias: Connor Sandiego *Dawn Lewis: The ACME Chief *Rachel Butera: Acmea *Kimiko Glenn: Anya Zin And more to come. Category:Mattel Category:Superheroes Category:Supervillians Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:James Bond Category:Comics Category:Hellboy Category:Despicable Me Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:The Inc Category:The Incredibles Category:Disney films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Power Rangers Category:Super Sentai Category:Gargoyles Category:Nicktoons Category:Nickelodeon Category:Transformers Category:Danger Mouse Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Super Mario Bros. Category:Mario Category:Video games Category:Video Games Category:G.I. Joe Category:Earthworm Jim Category:Sly Cooper Category:Disney shows Category:Harry Potter Category:He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Category:She-Ra Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Final Fantasy Category:Star Trek Category:Doctor Who Category:Ojamajo DoReMi Category:Indiana Jones Category:Street Fighter Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Crash Bandicoot Category:Tekken Category:The Wizard of Oz Category:Peter Pan Category:Star Wars Category:Ratchet & Clank series Category:Pokemon Category:Avatar:The Last Airbender Category:Jackie Chan Adventures Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:American Dragon: Jake Long Category:Digimon Category:Generator Rex Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Spyro the Dragon Category:Skylanders Category:Samurai Jack Category:Road Rovers Category:Kim Possible Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Gravity Falls Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Wander Over Yander Category:Secret Saturdays Category:Penn Zero: Part Time Hero Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Class of the Titans Category:Code Lyoko Category:W.I.T.C.H. Category:The Nine Lives of Claw Category:DinoSquad Category:Dragon Booster Category:Super Human Samurai Syber Squad Category:Dinozaurs Category:Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future Category:Sparkster Category:Ace Lightning Category:Mummies Alive! Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Huntik Category:Chaotic Category:Max Steel Category:Slugterra Category:Hero High Category:Biker Mice From Mars Category:VR Troopers Category:Dinosaucers Category:M.A.S.K. Category:Q*Bert Category:Silverhawks Category:Thunderbirds Category:Tigersharks Category:Bionicle Category:Miraculous Ladybug Category:Zak Storm Category:Trollhunters Category:A.T.O.M. Category:The Mask Category:Wacky Races Category:Wild West C.O.W-Boys of Moo Mesa Category:BraveStarr Category:Argaï: The Prophecy Category:Saint Seiya Category:Visionaries Category:Robotix Category:Dragon Flyz Category:Jem & The Holograms Category:Air Raiders Category:Ring Raiders Category:Battletech Category:Exo Squad Category:Robo Force Category:Gobots Category:Toyfinity Category:Pacific Rim Category:Starcom Category:Sky High Category:Valiant Comics Category:Animaniacs Category:Percy Jackson Category:Smite Category:One Piece Category:Ultraman Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The Chronicles of Narnia Category:Kamen Rider Category:Rocky and Bullwinkle Category:Care Bears Category:Gundam series Category:Rurouni Kenshin Category:Highlander Category:Fighting Foodons Category:Barnyard Commandos Category:Food Fighters Category:Tokusatsu Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Planes Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Aladdin Category:DuckTales Category:The Land Before Time Category:Rainbow Brite Category:The Flintstones Category:Carmen Sandiego Category:Austin Powers Category:MediEvil Category:Kung Fury Category:Spy Kids Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Chain Chronicle Category:Fantasy Zone Category:Space Harrier Category:Phantasy Star Category:ChuChu Rocket! Category:Jet Set Radio Category:Jet Grind Radio Category:Rent-a-Hero Category:Space Channel 5 Category:Virtua Racing Category:Virtua Fighter Category:Virtua Cop